GREEN(S)LEAf(VES)
by Lanjana
Summary: Studentin gelangt ziemlich unfreiwillig nach Mittelerde. Sie darf einem geheimnisvollen Amulett hinterherhetzen und sich außerdem verlieben... Complete!
1. Prolog auf dem Campus

Disclaimer: "Herr der Ringe" gehört nicht mir, sondern Master Tolkien. Ich hab mir nur ein bißchen was ausgeliehen. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ansonsten will ich nicht zu viel verraten....

(Ach ja und Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig und bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt, Ihr könnt es euch auch sparen, autobiographische Züge zu suchen.J )

I Prolog auf dem Campus

"Du hast was?" Susannes Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und ließ beinahe ihre Zigarette fallen.

"Ich habe in der Silvesternacht allen Männern entsagt und als Zeichen dafür den letzten Brief meines Exfreunds verbrannt. Welchen Teil davon hast du nicht verstanden?" Antonia blieb völlig ungerührt von der Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Es war typisch für Susanne, alles überzubewerten.

"Aber warum?"

"Weil ich vor Liebeskummer beinahe durch eine wichtige Prüfung gefallen bin. Männer wirken sich einfach schlecht aufs Studium aus, weswegen ich in den nächsten 2 ½ Jahren keinen gebrauchen kann." Ungeduldig zog sie eine Zigarette aus der Packung. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit eine zu rauchen bevor sie ins nächste Seminar musste.

"Und wieso hast du den Brief verbrannt?" Susanne ließ einfach nicht locker. Antonia zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung! Ich dachte, das hätte eine besonders symbolische Wirkung.! Sie nahm einen tiefen zug, genoss das leichte Kratzen, das der Rauch in ihrer Kehle verursachte und hoffte, dass die Sache damit geklärt sei.

"Sag mal, spinnst du?" Susannes Gesicht- sowieso schon bleich vor ihren schwarz gefärbten Haaren- war plötzlich noch blasser geworden. "Symbolische wirkung- du bist gut! Du könntest wer weiß was angerichtet haben!" Antonia unterdrückte ein abwertendes Schnauben.

"Lass mich bloß mit deinem Esotherik-Trip in Ruhe! Wenn du mir jetzt erzählen willst, dass ich damit üble Kräfte heraufbeschworen habe, die jetzt meine Chakren stören, kannst du dir die Luft sparen! Du weißt genau, was ich von dem ganzen Zeug halte! Spinnerei und geldschneiderei ist das ganze. Und..." Sie musste tief Luft holen, weil sie zu aufgebracht war und nicht wusste, was sie sonst noch vorbringen sollte. Seit mindestens einem Monat versuchte sie ihrer Freundin klar zu machen, dass solche dinge wie Magie und kosmische Schwinungen bloße Erfindungen waren. Wie konnte man studieren und sich gleichzeitig mit derartigem Irrsinn abgeben?

"Tja und jetzt fällt dir nichts mehr ein!" feixte Susanne, die sich von antonias Schimpftirade nicht beeindrucken ließ. Sie schulterte ihre perlenbestickte Umhängetasche und warf die glimmende Kippe zielgenau in eine Pfütze. "Außerdem muss ich jetzt in Volkskunde. Die Schumann regt sich immer dermaßen auf wenn man zu spät kommt als wäre es ein Kapitalverbrechen. Holst du mich heute abend ab?" Jeden Mittwoch trafen sich die beiden mit zwei alten Schulfreundinnen, die es an die gleiche Uni verschlagen hatte.

"Klar, wie immer!" antwortete Antonia – froh, der Konfrontation mit susannes aberwitzigen Überzeugungen entkommen zu sein. In solchen Dingen hatte ihre Freundin doch einen bemerkenswerten Dickkopf. Etwas widerwillig machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr nächstes Seminar. In den nächsten zwei Stunden stand ihr ausgerechnet die langweiligste Veranstaltung der woche bevor. Aber irgendwie würde sie das schon überstehen.....


	2. Das Ritual

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe nicht meins! Sprüche und Anweisungen für Riuale in Anlehnung an D.J. Conway "Die Zauberwelt der Kelten"

II Das Ritual

Als Antonia gegen 18.00 die Wohnungstür aufschloß fühlte sie sich ziemlich fertig. Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Rucksack in eine Ecke fallen und sank ersteinmal aufs Sofa nieder. Sie war stolz auf ihre Couch mit Zebramuster, die von ihrer Mitbewohnerin Lena als "bequemste des ganzen Universums" bezeichnet wurde. Leider hatte sie keine Zeit, sich allzu lange von ihrem nervigen Seminar und dem unmöglichen Dozenten zu erholen, denn in einer halben Stunde sollte sie bei Susanne sein. Und das immerhin 10 minuten mit dem Auto waren, machte sie es sich besser nicht allzu gemütlich. Umso schwerer würde ihr danach das aufstehen fallen...

Die Suche nach einem Parkplatz gestaltete sich wie immer als äußerst nervenaufreibend. Es galt dabei, ihr Auto möglichst nahe bei susannes wohnung abzustellen aber ja keinen Anwohnerparkplatz zu erwischen. Dementsprechend "gut" gelaunt klingelte Antonia bei ihrer Freundin.

"Hey, toni, da bist du ja! Komm rein, ich muss nur noch schnell lüften!" Da hatte sie ausnahmsweise einmal recht, denn aus dem wohnzimmer schlug antonia der aufdringliche Geruch einer besonders widerwärtigen sorte von Räucherstäbchen entgegen. Sie rümpfte die Nase, lie0 sich aber trotzdem auf einem rot goldenen Sitzsack nieder, darauf hoffend, dass die drische Luft den geruchsintensiven Qualm bald vertrieben haben würde. 

"Grüner- oder Früchtetee?" fragte Susanne. Sie trafen sich immer erst um halb neun mit Sonja und Kathrin und die 2 Stunden davor unternahmen sie jedes Mal den versuch, Susannes reichhaltiges Teesortiment zu vernichten. 

"Früchtetee! Von dem merkwürdigen Grünen mit Limone letzte Woche ist mir immer noch ganz schlecht."

"ok, ich hab Apfel, Tropical Dream , Kirsch- Banane und Himmbeer-Erdbeer." zählte Susanne auf.

"Himmbeer- Erdbeer!" Zum Glück war heute Antonia an der Reihe, die Sorte zu bestimmen. Wer wusste, was sie sonst wieder für Zeugs trinken musste... Während ihre Freundin in die Küche ging um den Tee aufzusetzen, trat Antonia ans Fenster um ein paar Züge Frischluft zu ergattern. Puh, das war eindeutig besser als der erstickende Sandelholzduft! Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Fit sah sie wirklich nicht gerade aus! Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, lagen da doch tatsächlich Schatten unter ihren grauen Augen und ihre dunkelblonden Haare könnten auch mal wieder eine Bürste vertragen. Aber das war vergebliche Liebesmüh, denn nach zehn Minuten sahen sie wieder genauso zerzaust aus wie vorher. Resigniert seufzend wandte sie sich ab, als der frostige Wind etwas hereinwehte, das auf dem Fensterbrett liegen blieb. Es war ein Blatt. Wahrscheinlich von einem nahen Baum und...Halt! Es war Januar und um diese Jahreszeit segelten keine Blätter im Wind! Und schon gar keine grünen! 

Irritiert betrachtete Antonia es genauer. Soweit sie feststellen konnte, stammte es von keinem Baum, den sie kannte und wenn ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich spielten, glitzerte es trotz seiner frühlingsgrünen Farbe an den Adern ein wenig silbern. Merkwürdig! Wo war es so plötzlich hergekommen mitten im Winter? Noch dazu wo ihr jetzt einfiel, dass in der Strasse in der Susanne wohnte, weit und breit keine Laubbäume standen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. An ihrer wissenschaftlichen Logik zweifelnd rieb sie sich die Augen. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja um eine Stresshalluzination... Doch allen Schlussfolgerungen zum Trotz lag das Blatt immer noch unschuldig glitzernd auf dem Fensterbrett. Vorsichtig griff Antonia danach um es behutsam in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch kaum hatten ihre Fingerspitzen das zarte Gebilde berührt, als es im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu feinem Staub zerfiel, den eine eisige Windböe mit sich fort trug. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Fleck, wo es eben noch gelegen hatte. War sie jetzt verrückt geworden, oder...

"Hey, was schaust du denn so bedröppelt drein?" kam es von Susanne, die mit der Teekanne in der einen und zwei Tassen in der anderen Hand aus der Küche zurückgekehrt war. 

"Ach, ich hab nur entdeckt, dass ich langsam Falten bekomme." Erfand Antonia schnell eine hoffentlich plausibel klingende Ausflucht. "Ich glaub, ich werde langsam alt."

"Ach, ich auch!" erwidete ihre Freundin. "Mit 21 ist man halt nicht mehr die Jüngste! Tja, früher waren wir halt noch jung und knackig – und jetzt sind wir nur noch knackig!" Die beiden lachten und Antonia verbannte das geheimnisvolle Blatt aus ihrem Gedüchtnis. 

"Tja, vielleicht sollten wir uns allmählich an unsere Grabinschrift denken." Meinte sie grinsend als sie sich in den Sitzsack fallen ließ. Sie griff nach einer Tasse aus der es dampfte und die zur Abwechslung einen angenehmen Duft verbreitete. "also meine wird lauten: Von ihrer Frundin mit Tee ertränkt und mit Räucherstäbchen erstickt"

"Na warte, keinen Tropfen bekommst du mehr von mir!" drohte Susanne und machte eine Bewegung, als wolle sie Antonia die Teetasse entreissen. Kichernd wich diese aus. "Aber wenn wir die nächsten 50 Jahre so weitermachen, hast du wahrscheinlich recht." Das dunkelrote Gebräu schmeckte köstlich, doch konnte es Susanne nicht daran hindern, das Thema vom Nachmittag wieder aufzugreifen. "Im Alter wird man ja angeblich auch weise." Sagte sie nachdenklich. "Glaunst du, es war wirklich eine weise Entscheidung, für die nächsten 2 ½ Jahre keinen Mann mehr zu beachten?"

Antonia hob abwehrend die Hand. "Moment, das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ich sprach von entsagen, falls du dich noch erinnerst und das ist etwas ganz anderes."

"Das heißt?" Susannes dunkle Augenbrauen wanderten fragend in die Höhe.

"Das heißt, ich darf sie mir natürlich anschauen. Richtet ja keinen Schaden an. Meinetwegen auch verabreden, das kommt ganz darauf an. Aber auf keinen Fall mehr! Vor allem nicht verlieben! Damit beginnen immer die ganzen Schwierigkeiten und davon hab ich echt genug! Nein, das kann mir wirklich alles gestohlen bleiben! Hier rein..." dabei legte sie die Hand übers Herz "...kommt in näherer Zukunft keiner!"

"Na, da hast du dir ja einen raffinierten Plan ausgedacht!" Susanne wirkte alles andere als überzeugt. "Als Symbol dafür den Brief verbrennen. Hm- und du glaubst wirklich, dass es funktionieren wird?"

Antonia lachte kurz auf. "Warum funktionieren? Das ist ein Vorsatz und den kann man sich nur bemühen, so gut wie möglich einzuhalten."

"Aber das kann ziemlich schwer werden, oder?" Susanne sah plötzlich sehr nachdenklich drein.

"Kann schon sein. Ich glaube, es kommt auf einen Versuch an."

"Hm." Abwesend nahm Susanne einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, dann schien sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. "Uns wenn ich dich dabei unterstützen würde? Es gibt da bestimmte Möglichkeiten..."

"Wie bitte?" Antonia glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. "Willst du mir vielleicht die ganze Zeit hinterherlaufen und auf mich aufpassen?"

Ein heftiges Kopfschütteln. "Nein, das natürlich nicht. Außerdem würden das meine Nerven nicht aushalten. Ich hatte eher soetwas wie eine spirituelle Stärkung deines Entschlusses im Sinn. Mit einem 

Wort: Magie!"

"Oh nein, bloß das nicht!" empört sprang Antonia auf, die Teetasse noch in der Hand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf ihre Freundin hinunter, die ihren blick ausgesprochen gelassen erwiderte. "Lass mich damit bloß in ruhe! Du weißt doch..."

"Ich weiß, was du davon hältst!" unterbrach sie Susanne bestimmt. "Du hast es mir ja schließlich oft genug unter die Nase gerieben. Das ist jetzt meine Chance, dir endlich das Gegenteil zu beweisen, oder mich geschlagen zu geben."

Verständnislos ließ sich Antonia wieder auf den Sitzsack zurücksinken. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie mit ihrem hartnäckig verteidingen naturwissenschaftlichen Weltbild ihre Freundin verletzt hatte. "Und wie soll das von statten gehen?" fragte sie schließlich.

"Einer deiner Hauptkritikpunkte besteht immer darin, dass du behauptest, Magie wirke nur auf diejenigen, die an sie glauben. Hier wäre eine einmalige Gelegenheit, dies zu widerlegen oder zu beweisen. Wenn es funktioniert, du also deinen Vorsatz einhalten kannst, was dir unter normalen Umständen kaum gelingen dürfte, dann versprichst du, nie mehr etwas gegen meine Spinnerei zu sagen. Falls es jedoch nicht klappen sollte – sprich, wenn du dich trotz meines Zaubers verlieben solltest- gebe ich rückhaltlos zu, dass ich mich getäuscht habe. Was hältst du davon?"

Antonia überlegte angestrengt.Mit einem hatte Susanne recht: Das war eine gute Möglichkeit, das ganze Esotherik-Gespinne der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben. Außerdem spürte sie so etwas wie Neugier in sich aufsteigen. Wenn sie einem solchen Zauber, wie es ihre Freundin nannte, persönlich beiwohnte, würde sie vielleicht auf die psychologischen Faktoren stossen, die diese ganzen Überzeugungen aufrecht erhielten. Andererseits- Würde sie vielleicht aufgrund dieser Abmachung gerade absichtlich ihren Vorsatz brechen? Egal, das Risiko war sie bereit einzugehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihr das merwürdige Blatt wieder in den sinn. Das hatte sie auch nicht erklären können. "Na schön, ich mach mit." Stimmte sie zu. "Aber ich werde nicht irgendwelche Zaubersprüche aufsagen oder merkwürdige Gewänder anziehen. So weit kriegst du mich nicht1"

"Das wird auch gar nicht nötig sein!" Susanne sprang freudig auf und begann den Wohnzimmertisch abzuräumen. "Das werde ich für dich übernehmen. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als deinen Vorsatz noch einmal deutlich zu wiederholen." Die Teekanne wanderte auf eine Komode, gefolgt von den Tassen, der kleinen Tischdecke und dem metallenen Kerzenständer. 

"Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?" Antonia hatte jetzt definitiv die Neugier gepackt.

"Ich bereite alles für unser Ritual vor. Wir brauchen den tisch als eine Art Altar und außerdem..." mit diesen Worten öffnete sie ein Schränkchen und brachte allerlei verschiedene Dinge zum Vorschein. Einen kleinen schimmernden Kelch aus Silber, einen kurzen schmalen Dolch mit verschnörkeltem Griff, mehrere dicke große Kerzen in unterschiedlichen Farben, die so aussahen, als wären sie schon des öfteren angezündet worden, und ein untertassengroßes kunstvoll geschnitztes Pentagramm. Dann stand sie grübelnd da und Antonia konnte sie leise vor sich hin murmeln hören "Veränderung, ja genau. Orange Kerzen und Pfefferminzöl und außerdem das hier." Eine bunte Postkarte mit einem Schmetterling darauf gesellte sich zu den anderen magischen Utensilien. Antonia runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. Der letzte Gegenstand passte nicht wirklich zu den übrigen. Aber sie kannte sich ja schließlich mit dem Zeug nicht aus. Für Susanne musste es irgendeine Bedeutung besitzen.

"Hier, das musst du dir umhängen." Ihre Freundin hielt ihr ein silbernes Schmuckstück an einem schwarzen Lederband vors Gesicht. Antonia nahm es entgegen und betrachtete es genauer. Ein verschlungenes keltisch wirkendes Symbol in dessen Mitte ein tiefgrüner Stein saß. Es glänzte im Licht der kleinen Lampe, die auf der Komode stand. Die Farbkombination kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Wie- ja, jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Es erinnerte sie an das geheimnisvolle Blatt von vorhin. Ob da wohl ein Zusammnhang bestand? Ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich dabei. Ach was, sie schüttelte den Kopf um sich von diesem beunruhigenden Gedanken zu befreien. Sie begann langsam, Gespenster zu sehen! Das passierte wahrscheinlich wenn man zu viele Fantasyromane gelesen hatte.

"Wo hast du das her?" fragte sie, während sie sich das schwarze Lederband über den Kopf streifte.

"Auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft. Ich wusste sofort, dass es wie geschaffen für magische Rituale ist. Allerdings habe ich es noch nie benutzt. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht von meinem alten trennen." Damit hielt sie ihren eigenen Anhänger hoch, der aus Kupfer war und einen kleinen Drachen darstellte. "Wahrscheinlich hat es genau auf dich gewartet. Um dir zu beweisen, dass Magie trotz aller Naturwissenschaft existiert."

Antonia zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was hätte sie auch darauf antworten sollen? Susanne hatte inzwischen den Teppich zusammengerollt und zur Seite gelegt. Darunter kam auf dem dunklen Parkettboden ein dick mit weißer Kreide nachgezogener Kreis zum Vorschein in dessen Zentrum sich der niedrige Tisch befand. Antonia beobachtete ihre Freundin dabei, wie sie eine rote Kerze in den im Osten gelegenen Teil des Kreises stellte, die weiße in den Süden, die graue in den Westen und die schwarze in den Norden. Die übrigen Gegenstände, drei orangene Kerzen, die Schmetterlingspostkarte, das Pfefferminzöl, der dolch, der Kelch und das Pentagramm lagen auf dem "Altar",

"Tritt in den Kreis." Forderte Susanne sie auf, die das alles so handhabte, als wäre es das alltäglichste der Welt. "Es bleibt ohne Wirkung, wenn du dich nicht innerhalb des Kraftkreises befindest." Nachdem Antonia folgsam zwei Schritte nach vorne gemacht hatte, blickte ihre Freundin ihr ernst in die Augen. "Jetzt hör genau zu! Sobald ich den Kreis um uns geschlossen habe, musst du darin bleiben bis ich ihn wieder auflöse, verstanden? Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle und tu oder sage nichts wozu ich dich nicht auffordere, ok?"

Antonia kam sich zwar ein bißchen lächerlich vor, doch es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken. Jetzt konnte sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Susanne schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn sie nahm den schmalen Dolch in die rechte Hand und richtete ihn auf den östlichen Teil des Kreises. Die Augen halb geschlossen aber merklich konzentriert drehte sie sich im Uhrzeigersinn einmal um sich selbst, wobei die Spitze der Waffe immer auf den Kreidestrich deutete. Dazu sprach sie leise aber deutlich folgende Worte: 

"Ich weihe diesen Kraftkreis den alten Göttern. Hier mögen sie sich manifestieren und ihre Kinder segnen." Sie bewegte sich, den blick immer noch nach Osten gerichtet, zum Altar zurück, hob den Dolch wie zum Gruß und intonierte: "Dies ist eine Zeit, die keine Zeit ist, an einem Ort, der kein Ort ist, an einem Tag, der kein Tag ist. Wir stehen auf der Schwelle zwischen den Welten, vor dem Schleier der Geheimnisse. Mögen uns die Alten helfen und uns auf unserer magischen Reise beschützen."

Sei es weil die Worte doch einen gewissen Eindruck auf Antonia ausübten, sei es dass sie über eine übergroße Vorstellungsgabe verfügt, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich das Amulett auf ihrer Brust etwas erwärmt hatte, dass sie es sogar leicht durch den Stoff spüren konnte. Interessanter psychologischer Anspekt! Währendessen entzündete Susanne die rote Kerze und rezitierte: 

"Ich rufe euch an, Ihr Luftkräfte. Werdet Zeugen dieses ritus und beschützt diesen Kreis." In selber Weise begrüßte sie danach die übrigen Elemente im Süden, Westen und Norden. Dann kehrte sie zum Altar zurück und hielt ihre ausgestreckte Hand darüber. Antonia merkte, dass diese leicht zitterte. Auch Susannes Gesicht schien noch eine Spur blasser geworden zu sein. Die schwarz gefärbten Haare fielen ihr offen den rücken hinunter. So sah sie einer Zauberin aus den Geschichten wirklich ziemlich ähnlich. "Bei der Macht der alten Götter, Ich binde alle Kraft in diesen Kreis. Wir stehen zwischen den Welten. So soll es sein!"

Kam es Antonia nur so vor, oder war es tatsächlich totenstill geworden? Sie lonnte ohnehin keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Zu fasziniert war sie von dem ganzen.

"Welchen Dingen wolltest du noch einmal entsagen?" schnitt Susannes Stimme scharf durch ihre Träumereien.

"Den Männern." 

Ihre Freundin ritzte etwas in eine der orangen Kerzen und nahm dann die zweite zur Hand. "Was noch?"

"Der Liebe, das heißt, dem Verlieben."

Die letzte Kerze. "Für wie lange?"

"Bis zum Ende meines Studiums." Als auch das seinen Weg ins Wachs gefunden hatte, rieb susanne die drei Kerzen mit dem Pfefferminzöl ein, zündete sie an und stellte die Postkarte mit dem Schmetterling davor.

"Flüstere jetzt diese Wünsche noch einmal in den Kelch." Antonia tat, wie ihr geheißen. Das Metall fühlte sich kühl in ihren Händen an. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Amulett. Es hatte sich noch mehr erwärmt, so dass sie es jetzt eindeutig spüren konnte. "Lege deinen Talisman jetzt auf den Altar, genau vor das bild, behalte aber das Lederband in der Hand. Tu dann so, als ob du den Kelch darrüber ausleeren würdest. Das Amulett wird den Zauber in sich aufnehmen und dir Kraft geben."

Irgendetwas war eindeutig nicht in Ordnung denn Antonia verbrannte sich fast die Finger an dem Schmuckstück. Es schien von innen her zu glühen. In dem Moment in dem sie den Kelch neigte, begann Susann die Beschwörungsformel zu sprechen.

"Asche zu Gold und nie..." Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen.

Aus dem Stein des Amuletts schoß zischend ein blendend grüner Lichtstrahl hervor und breitete sich über dem tisch aus. Vor den Augen der überraschten Mädchen bildete sich ein flammender bogen. Reflexartig riss Antonia das Amulett an sich, doch die mrkwürdige Erscheinung blieb knisternd an Ort und Stelle schweben. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei zerriss die Stille und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war das Zimmer von Chaos erfüllt. Aus Überraschung wurde Schrecken, aus Schrecken Entsetzten, als mehrere massige Gestalten aus dem Licht sprangen. Eine gebogene Schwertklinge blitzte und eine Sekunde später sank Susanne keuchend in die Knie. Die Waffe steckte bis zum Haft in ihrem Körper. Mit einem Knurren riss das Wesen sie wieser heraus. Blut sprudelte auf das Parkett, als das Mädchen leblos zu Boden sank, noch immer Unglaube in den gebrochenen Augen.

"Nein!" wollte Antonia schreien, doch ein Faustschlag traf sie mit einer derartigen Wucht, dass sich das Zimmer um sie zu drehen begann. Flüchtig erhaschte sie den Eindruck von wild bemalten Gesichtern und glühenden gelben Augen bevor sie in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

So, das hat sich nun ziemlich lange hingezogen. Die nächsten Kapitel werden kürzer, ich versprech´s.

Bitte Reviews. Bitte, bitte....


	3. Uruk-Hai

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe nicht von mir. Nur Anonia und ihre Freundin (Ach, die ist ja inzwischen tot)

III Uruk-Hai

Antonia erwachte mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen und einem schlechten Geschmack im Mund. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie einem Vorschlaghammer in die Quere gekommen. Die gesamte linke Seite ihres Kiefers pochte unangenehm. Doch als sie mit der Hand ertasten wollte, ob die Stelle geschaollen war, stellte sie fest, dass sie es nicht konnte. Ihre Handgelenke waren hinter ihrem Rücken so fest zusammengebunden, dass der Strick in die Haut schnitt. Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. Und im selben Maße in dem ihre Benommenheit schwand, kehretn die Erinnerungen zurück. Und damit das Entsetzen. Das Amulett - das grüne Licht – Susanne durchbohrt von einer grausamen Klinge – tot. TOT. Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Das konnte – das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Ihre Freundin ermordet und sie-

Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen. Jedes ihrer Lider schien Zentner zu wiegen. Was sie dann allerdings sah, versetzte ihr so einen Schrecken, dass sie am liebsten wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre: Keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt saß eines der Wesen, die aus dem flammenden Tor gestürzt waren. Es war etwa so groß wie ein Mensch aber ungeheuer massig. Sein muskelbepackter Oberkörper war nackt bis auf einen metallbeschlagenen Gurt an dem in einer Scheide das gebogene Schwert steckte. Die Haut wies eine eklige schwarz-graue Färbung auf und verfilzte Haare fielen ihm bis zu Mitte seines Rücken herunter. Zum Glück blickte es nicht in ihre Richtung. Die Erinnerung an grausame gelbe Augen war noch zu lebendig als dass sie einer Auffrischung bedurft hätte. Während Antonia langsam ihren ersten Schock überwand, begann sie auch ihre sonstige Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Offensichtlich befand sie sich in einer Art Wald. Sie lag am Fuß einer hohen Kiefer und die Nadeln auf dem Boden stachen unangenehm durch ihre Kleidung. Trotzdem ähnelte das ganze keinem Wald den sie je gesehen hatte. Er wirkte irgendwie unberührt – wild. Und anscheinend hatte sie das Glück gehabt, mitten in einem Lager dieser Ungeheuer zu landen. Wohin sie auch blickte, überall konnte sie scheußiche bemalte Gesichter und alptraumhafte Augenpaare erkennen. Die Wesen unterhielten sich mit tiefen knurrenden Lauten, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Und mit einem Mal schlug die Furcht über ihr zusammen.

Was waren das für Geschöpfe? Warum hatten sie sie entführt? Was hatten sie mit ihr vor? "Wenn sie mich hätten umbringen wollen, wäre ich schon längst tot?" redete sie sich beständih ein um ihre Angst wenigstens halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und das war bei weitem nicht das schlimmste Problem. Ihr Verstand, so geübt darin, alles logisch und wissenschaftlci zu erfassen, weigerte sich einfach, die Realität ihrer Lage zu akzeptieren. Solche Wesen wie diese hier gab es nicht. Das wusste sie einfach. Es war unmöglich. Sie fühlte sich, als befände sie sich plötzlich in einem ihrer Fantasybücher. Da würde das ganz anders ausschauen. Gar nicht mehr unrealistisch. 

Ihre Grübelei wurde jäh unterbrochen, als eine besonders große dieser Bestien direkt auf sie zukam. Ohne auf den Wächter zu achten, packte er das Mädchen am Kragen und stellte es mit dem rücken aufrecht zum Baum hin. Antonia keuchte vor Schmerz, denn die grobe Behandlung hatte ihr Kopfweh in doppelter Stärke zurückkehren lassen. Als Antwort schlug ihr das Wesen so stark ins Gesicht, dass ihr Kopf herumflog. Fallen konnte sie nicht, dess er drückte sie noch immer fest an den Stamm. Sie spürte ein Brennen auf der Wange, wo seine Krallen ihre Haut geritzt hatten.

"Sieh her!" die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Grollen tief in seiner Kehle. Mühsam konzentrierte sich Antonia auf den Gegenstand, den er ihr direkt vor die Nase hielt. Es war das Amulett. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie es erkannte. Unschuldig glänzend hing es an seinem Lederbändchen und der Stein sah genauso harmlos aus, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie es zum ersten Mal betrachtet hatte. "Deins?" knurrte ihr Gegenüber. Es schien eine Frage zu sein. Sie wollte sagen, dass es nicht ihr, sondern Susanne gehörte und sie nicht das geringste damit zu tun hatte, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Ihr Stimme verweigerte einfach ihren Dienst. Ungeduldig schüttelte das Biest sie grob. "Antworte!" fauchte er drohend. Schwach schüttelte sie den Kopf um ihm klarzumachen, dass das Schmuckstück nicht ihres war, doch der andere schien das falsch zu verstehen. Er knurrte wütend und in seinen unheimlich gelben Augen loderte es. Mühsam beherrscht hob er seine freie Klaue um ihr mit einer Kralle ganz langsam bedeutungsvoll über die Kehle zu fahren, gerade leicht genug um die Haut nicht zu verletzen.

Antonia wagte kaum mehr zu atmen. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und sie spürte kalten Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Die Kralle glitt seitlich ihren Hals hinab und durchtrennte mühelos den Stoff über ihrer Schulter. Die Augen ihres Gegenübers verengten sich. Aufmerksam näherte er sein Gesicht dem ihren und sie konnte deutlich hören, wie er mehrmals scharf die Luft durch seine breiten Nasenlöcher einsog. Wie ein Hund einen Fremden beschnüffelt. Oder ein Raubtier seine Beute. Außerdem verströmte er einen widerlichen Gestank nach flaulem Fleisch. Verzweifelt versuchte sie von ihm wegzurücken, kam jedoch nicht gegen seinen eisernen Griff an. Als er ihre vergeblichen Bemühungen bemerkte, stieß er ein kurzes kehliges Lachen aus und grub seine spitzen Zähne in ihre bloße Schulter. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie und für einen Moment gewannen ihre Reflexe Oberhand über die lähmende Angst. Mit aller Krafte, die sie aufbringen konnte, trat sie ihm vors Schienbein. Das Biest fuhr sofort zurück, brüllte außer sich vor zorn und hob die Klaue zu einem vernichtenden Schlag.

Er kam nicht mehr dazu. Ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Kehle.

Tja, woher mag dieser Pfeil wohl kommen? Im nächsten Kapitel mehr....

Bis dahin...bitte Reviews! J 


	4. Rettung

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört Master Tolkien. Nur Antonia ist meine Erfindung, Änlichkeit zu lebenden Personen nur zufällig! (Gell, Betty?! Germanistikstudentinnen und ihre Interpretationen!!!!)

IV Rettung

Ungläubig beobachtete Antonia, wie das Ungeheuer wie ein Sack nach hinten kippte. Jetzt, da sein Arm sie nicht mehr an den Baumstamm drückte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sank langsam zu Boden, wobei ihr Rücken hart an der rauen Rinde entlang schrammte. Im selben Moment brach vor ihren Augen das Chaos aus. Überraschte Schreie aus unmenschlichen Kehlen erfüllten den Wald um sie herum. Einige von ihnen verstummten nur wenige Augenblicke später, als noch mehr Pfeile scheinbar aus dem Nichts angeschwirrt kamen. Jeder davon fand sein Ziel im Kopf oder im Hals einer der gräßlichen Kreaturen. Noch bevor sich die Meute vom ersten Schreck erholen und zu den Waffen greifen konnte, lagen vier von ihnen bereits tot am Boden.

Da erhob sich eine klare Stimme über den schrecklichen Lärm ringsum. Mit dem Ruf "Elendil!" brach ein hochgewachsener Mann durch das Unterholz und schwang sein Schwert gegen das erste Biest in seiner Reichweite. Ihm auf den Fersen folgte etwas schwerfälliger eine ziemlich kleine, nichts desto weniger aber breite Gestalt mit einer riesigen zweischneidigen Axt in den Händen. Er trug einen schweren Kettenpanzer und unter seinem Helm quoll ein gewaltiger roter Bart hervor. Angriffslustig brüllend holte er mit seiner Waffe aus und trennte einem der unvorbereiteten Gegner glatt den Kopf von den Schultern. Einem anderen erging es kaum besser: Von der Klinge des Kriegers durchbohrt sank er keuchend auf den Waldboden. Inzwischen hatte sich die Verwirrung der Kreaturen gelegt und sie gingen zum Gegenangriff über. Die meisten, die noch nicht den tödlichen Pfeilen zum Opfer gefallen waren, wandten sich gegen die beiden Eindringlinge. Einer jedoch rannte geduckt auf Antonia zu. Ängstlich drückte sich diese noch fester an den Baum hinter ihr und versuchte gleichzeitig erfolglos, sich wieder aufzurichten. Doch das Interesse des anderen galt nicht ihr. Knurrend entriss er seinem toten Artgenossen das silberne Amulett und verschwand schleunigst im Unterholz. Bevor sie sich noch über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten wundern konnte, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine schlanke Gesatlt neben ihr auf. Der Fremde war ganz in Grau- und Grüntöne gekleidet und trug einen halbvollen Köcher mit dunkel gefiederten Pfeilen auf dem Rücken. Der Bogen hing lose über seiner linken Schulter. Mit einer raschen Bewegung ging er vor ohr in die Knie und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein.

"Hab keine Angst, dir wird nichts geschehen." Und etwas lag in seiner sanften Stimme und den klaren grün-braunen Augen, dass sie ihm glaubte. Im selben Moment sprang ihn eine der gräßlichen Kreaturen von hinten an. Doch er stieß dem Angreifer blitzschnell mit einer Rückwärtsbewegung ein langes schmales Messer in die Brust. Fast, als hätte er den anderen schon lange erwartet. Wie die Waffe so plötzlich in seine Hand gekommen war, konnte Antonia nicht sagen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten dabei sonderbar anmutig, fast als wäre das ganze kein Kampf sondern ein bizarrer Tanz. Rasch durchtrennte er den Strick, der Antonias Hände zusammenschnürte und zog sie auf die Füße. "Kannst du laufen?" Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich ohne Hilfe auf den Beinen halten konnte, doch sie nickte schwach und erklärte:

"Ich werde es versuchen." Das schien dem anderen zu genügen. Er wies mit dem Arm hinter den Baumstamm.

"Wenn du dich in diese Richtung hältst, gelangst du zu drei großen Felsen. Versteck dich dort und warte auf uns." Währendessen war ihre Befreiung entdeckt worden, denn drei der Kreaturen lösten sich aus dem Kampf mit den beiden anderen Fremden und stürzten brüllend auf sie zu. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte ihr Retter wieder den Bogen in der Hand und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt. "Lauf!" rief er ihr zu, als er herumfuhr, dass seine langen blonden Haare flogen, und einen Gegner durch einen Schuss in den Hals fällte.

Antonia zögerte nicht länger. Ohne auf das Zittern in ihren Beinen zu achten, lief sie in die angegebene Richtung. Schon nach wenigen Schritten versperrte dichtes Unterholz ihren Fluchtweg. Es half jedoch nichts, es gab keinen anderen Weg. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich vorwärts, darum bemüht, den dornigsten Ranken wenigstens halbwegs auszuweichen. Der Kampflärm blieb langsamhinter ihr zurück, als sie sich schließlich wieder frei bewegen konnte. Ihr Weg durch den Wald dauerte allerhöchstens fünf Minuten, doch es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Und er verlangte ihr alle Kräfte ab. Die Benommenheit kehrte zurück und der ganze Wald begann sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen. Dumpfer Schmerz füllte ihren Kopf und raubte ihr fast die Sinne. Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, ob das wohl die folgen einer Gehirnerschütterung waren, doch sofort entglitt ihr diese Überlegung wieder. Sie brauchte all ihre Konzentration um einen Fuß vor den andren zu setzen. Nur mit bloßer Willenskraft hielt sie sich noch auf den Beinen. Als sie die drei Felsen erreichte, von denen der Bogenschütze gesprochen hatte, zogen bereits schwarze Schlieren durch ihr Blickfeld. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an und die Bißwunde an ihrer Schulter hatte zu brennen begonnen. Erschöpft sank sie gegen kühlen, mit Moos bewachsenen Stein und schloß die Augen. Ihr Atem, vorher unregelmäßig und stoßweise, beruhigte sich langsam. Sie fühlte sich nur müde...so müde...


	5. Drei Gefährten

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe nicht meins.

Möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Tassen Kaffee mich diese Geschichte gekostet hat. Auf jeden Fall viele Nerven....

V Drei Gefährten

Ein vorsichtiges Rütteln an ihrer unverletzten Schulter weckte Antonia. Schläfrig blinzelte sie und blickte in das schönste Augenpaar, das sie je gesehen hatte. Grüne und braune Sprenkel vermischten sich unter langen dunklen Wimpern zu einem warmen Farbton und ein sanftes Leuchten schien von ihnen auszugehen. Es waren die Augen des blonden Bogenschützen. Doch leider richtete er sich nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick in ihr Gesicht wieder auf und wandte sich an seine beiden Begleiter.

"Sie ist wach und soweit ich sehen kann, nicht besonders schwer verletzt." Antonia konnte ihn jetzt genauer betrachten und entdeckte etwas, das sie erschreckt hätte, wenn sie vorher nicht diesen gräßlichen Kreaturen begegnet wäre: Er hatte spitze Ohren. Gab es hier denn überhaupt nichts normales? Verdammt, wo zum Teufel war sie? 

"Wieso ist sie dann nach so einer kurzen Strecke praktisch zusammengebrochen?" Der hochgewachsene Krieger schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. Dunkle Haare hingen ihm etwas wirr fast bis auf die Schultern herab und sein Gesicht sah unter den Bartstoppeln eindeutig müde aus. Seine Augen jedoch blitzten wachsam. Soweit sie erkennen konnte, wirkte er durch und durch menschlich.

"Weil ich immer noch höllische Kopfschmerzen von dem Hieb habe, mit dem diese Biester mich k.o. geschlagen haben." Antwortete sie, bevor es jemand anderes konnte.

"Schwächliche Menschen!" knurrte der Kleine mit dem roten Bart als er neben den Krieger trat. "Möchte den Ork sehen, der einen Zwerg so einfach bewußtlos schlagen kann!"

"Ein überflüssiger Hinweis! Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Zwerge besonders dicke Schädel besitzen. Um nicht zu sagen Dickschädel." Um die Lippen des blonden Bogenschützen spielte ein unmerkliches Lächeln bei diesen Worten. "Und wenn sie diese auch zum Denken benutzen würden, wüsstest du, dass dies keine gewöhnlichen Orks waren, sondern Uruk-Hai. Sarumans widerliche Brut."

Die Brust des angesprochenen weitete sich unter seinem Kettenpanzer vor Entrüstung, doch kam es Antonia nicht ganz echt vor. "Nun, mein elbischer Freund, wir wollen hoffen, dass du deinen Bogen eben so gut gegen sie zu gebrauchen verstehst wie deinen schönen Kopf. Wie viele der Biester hast du erledigt?"

"Acht waren es."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Bärtigen aus. Antonia stellte fest, dass er wirklich außergewöhnlich klein war. "Nun, für einen Elben ist das nicht einmal schlecht. Meine Axt haben allerdings neun zu spüren bekommen. Du siehst, die Rechnung steht zu meinen Gunsten!"

Orks erledigen? Rechnung? War sie hier in einer Sportveranstaltung? Wenn ja, dann in einer ziemlich bizarren. Zwerge und Elben? So langsam wirbelten die Gedanken hinter ihrer Stirn wild durcheinander.

"Gimli, Legolas, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas!"unterbrach der Krieger den kameradschaftlichen Streit der beiden. "Wichtige Dinge müssen geklärt werden."

"Wie zum Beispiel die Frage, wo ich hier bin!"mischte sich Antonia ein. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, das ganze systematisch anzugehen. Drei Augenpaare blickten sie verständnislos an. Diese einfache Frage schien sie etwas zu verwirren. 

"Nun, wir befinden uns im Augenblick im Wald von Sarn Gebir, westlich des Anduin, kaum einen Fußmarsch von den Raurosfällen entfernt, wenn du das meinst." Die dunklen Augen des Menschen hatten einen wachsamen Ausdruck angenommen.

"Nein, das meine ich nicht!" Antonia fühlte sich kräftig genug um aufzustehen. Zum Glück blieb das Schwindelgefühl aus als sie sich aufrichtete. So kam sie sich nicht mehr ganz so mikrig vor, obwohl sie nur einen Kopf größer als der Zwerg war und die anderen sie immer noch um ein ganzes Stück überragten. Aber sie war es gewohnt, von allen immer die Kleinste zu sein und das tat ihrem Selbstbewußtsein keinen Abbruch. "Ich meine das alles hier!" Sie machte eine umfassende Geste, die sowohl die drei Gefährten als auch den Wald mit einschloß. "Dort wo ich herkomme, dürfte es keine solchen Ungeheuer, Uruk-Hai wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, geben. Und von Zwergen und Elben hab ich auch noch nie in meinem Leben gehört. Genauso wenig von einem Anduin, was auch immer das sein soll. Deswegen die einfache Frage: Wo bin ich ?"

Die drei Männer vor ihr tauschten Blicke aus, als zweifelten sie an Antonias Verstand. Das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Kriegers zeigte jetzt offenes Mißtrauen. "Mir scheint, es gibt mehr zu klären, als ich gedacht habe." 

Antonia konnte ihm innerlich nur zustimmen. "Das ist immer noch nicht die Antwort auf die ich gehofft habe!" rief sie schon leicht verzweifelt. "Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre es, dann müsste ich mir keine Gedanken mehr über diesen ganzen Irrsinn machen sondern irgendwo in einem Krankenhaus liegen und die weißen Wände anstarren. Aber so..." Sie verstummte und sah hilflos in die Runde.

"Mittelerde?" kam es ruhig von dem Elb. Ein dünnes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen doch die merkwürdig schönen Augen blickten ernst auf sie herab. "Ist das die Antwort nach der du suchst?"

"Was soll das, Legolas?" die Stimme des Kriegers klang eindeutig ungeduldig. "Der Name der uns bekannten Welt wird dabei schwerlich eine Hilfe sein!" 

"Vielleicht doch, Aragorn." Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt immer noch Antonia. "Vielleicht doch."

"Was soll dieses ganze seltsame Gerede?" mischte sich der Zwerg brummend ein. "Die Uruk-Hai sind tot und es war nicht die Rotte, die unsere zwei kleinen Freunde verschleppt hat. Wollen wir uns nicht wieder an die Verfolgung machen und alles übrige später klären?"

"Zum Kuckuck mit den Zwergen und ihrer Halsstarrigkeit!" entfuhr es dem Elb. "Geht denn nichts in deinen dicken Schädel? Zum einen können wir sie nicht einfach hier allein lassen und zum anderen fühle ich, dass ihre Geschichte von einiger Bedeutung sein könnte."

Der Zwerg schnaubte abfällig.

"Außerdem stimmt es nicht!" warft Antonia rasch ein. "Ihr habt nicht alle diese Kreaturen getötet. Einer konnte entkommen. Ich konnte beobachten, wie er das Amulett an sich nahm und im Unterholz verschwand."

"Das Amulett?" Die Augenbrauen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes wanderten verwundert in die Höhe. "Welches Amulett?"

"Das Amulett, das mich hierher gebracht hat. Nach Mittelerde." Sie verstummte - unsicher, wie die drei diese Aussage aufnehmen würden. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatten nur zwei ihrer Retter einen ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Der Elb wirkte so, als hätte er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Neugierig betrachtete er sie genauer. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihm genauso fremdartig vorkam, wie er ihr? 

"Besaß es einen klaren Stein?" Die Frage traf Anonia völlig unvorbereitet.

"Ja. Einen grünen. Wieso?"

"Da muss ich ihr zustimmen!" kam es von dem Krieger."Warum, Legolas? Was weißt du darrüber?"

______________________________

Tja, was weiß Legolas? Was hat es mit dem seltsamen Amulett auf sich?

Antworten auf diese Fragen gibt es im nächsten Kapitel. Wenn es Reviews gibt...

Aeradria: Danke, ich geb mir Mühe. Dein Geschichte ist auch zeimlich mysteriös. Bin auch schon gespannt, wie´s weitergeht.


	6. Die Steine der Macht

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört immer noch Master Tolkien. Die Steine der Macht und der Plot gehören teilweise mir. Obwohl, vorgestern hat mir ein Kumpel erzählt, dass es einen Buchzyklus "Die Steine der Macht" gibt. Mist aber auch. Meine Erfindung hat damit glaub ich, nichts zu tun. 

Ihr habt´s nicht anders gewollt: Weiter geht´s:

VI Die Steine der Macht

Aller Augen waren auf den Elben gerichtet. "Nun, zu behaupten, ich wüsste etwas darrüber, wäre zu viel gesagt. Vielmehr gibt es eine alte Legende, die mir in den Sinn gekommen ist. Ihre Frage nach Mittelerde wäre demnach nich unbedingt aus der Luft gegriffen. Doch alles zu erklären und sich ihre Geschichte anzuhören braucht eindeutig mehr Zeit, als dass hier auf der Stelle im Stehen geschehn könnte."

"Dann lasst uns hier unser Nachtlager für heute aufschlagen!" fiel der Vorschlag dazu von Seiten des Zwerges aus. "Wenn wir schon die Verfolgung unserer Freunde unterbrechen, möchte ich wenigstens an einem schönen Lagerfeuer sitzen. Außerdem ertrage ich die langatmigen Erzählungen eines Elben nicht auf leeren Magen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er das wenige an Gepäck, das er mit sich trug zu Boden fallen und verschwand vor sich hinbrummend im Gebüsch. Wahrscheinlich um Feuerholz zu sammeln. 

"Es scheint so, als ob sich unsere Wege noch nicht so bald trennen würden." Sagte der dunkelhaarige Krieger zu Antonia. "Mein Name lautet Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und meine beiden Gefährten sind Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald und Gimli, Glóins Sohn. Wenn du an unserem Lagerfeuer Platz nehmen willst, sollten wir auch deinen Namen erfahren."

"Antonia." Antwortete sie schlicht. "Einfach nur Antonia." Aragorn sah sie noch einen Moment lang durchdringend an, dann schien er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Er warf einen letzten, schwer zu deutenden Seitenblick auf Legolas, dann wandte er sich ab. Antonia beobachtete, wie sein dunkler Umhang sich hinter ihm bauschte und plötzlich fiel ihr auf, wie sonderbar gekleidet sie den drei Gefährten vorkommen musste. Sie trug eine dunkelrote Cordschlaghose und ein schwarzes eng anliegendes Oberteil.

"Während unser lieber Zwerg den Wald um uns herum in Stücke hackt, sollte ich mir deine Verletzungen ansehen." Sagte der Elb. Erleichtert ließ sie sich neben ihm auf dem Waldboden nieder. Ihre Erschöpfung war teilweise wieder zurückgekehrt und vielleicht konnte er ja etwas gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen unternehmen. Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte kurz um ihre Lippen, als ihr flüchtig der Gedanke kam, dass es hier wohl kaum so etwas wie Aspirin gab. Davon hätte sie jetzt gut eine ganze Schachtel voll gebrauchen können. Vorsichtig betastete Legolas die geschwollene Stell über ihrem linken Jochbein. Die sanfte Berührung fühlte sich überraschend angenehm an und fast war sie enttäuscht, als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. "Das ist kein Problem." Stellte er fest. "Die Schwellung dürfte in ein bis zwei Tagen verschwunden sein. Dieser Biss jedoch..." er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schulter zu. "Das sieht böse aus. Diese Uruk-Hai haben außerordentliche Kraft in ihren Kiefern und leider nicht die saubersten Zähne. Wir müssen verhindern, dass sich die Wunde entzündet." Er griff nach einem kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und holte ein dunkles Fläschchen daraus hervor. Er beagnn behutsam einige Tropfen daraus auf ein Stück Stoff zu träufeln.

"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei euch bedankt!" fiel es Antonia plötzlich ein. Ein wissender Blick aus leuchtenden Augen verwirrte sie so, dass sie rasch zu Boden sah. "Ich meine, wer weiß, was diese Ungeheur mit mir angestellt hätten, wenn ihr mich nicht gerettet hättet. Wahrscheinlich verdanke ich euch mein Leben..." Susannne hatte das allerdings nichts genützt. Erneut traf sie der Schock dieser brutalen Erkenntnis. Ihre Freundin, die beste, die sie je gehabt hatte, war tot. Einfach so. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten sie ihr Leben ausgelöscht. Hatten sie mit einer Beiläufigkeit getötet, mit der ein Mensch eine lästige Mücke erschlagen mochte. Und doch konnte sie keinen Schmerz darüber in sich spüren. Vielmehr eine dumpfe Betäubung, die furchtbarer als alles andere war. Eine Hand unter ihrem Kinn zwang sie sanft, ihrem Gegenüber in die schönen Augen zu blicken. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag in ihnen und eine Tiefe so unergründlich wie das Meer.

"Da sind Trauer und Entsetzen in dir." Sagte er schließlich und seine leisen Worte klangen seltsam abwesend. "Mehr als du im Augenblick weißt oder zulassen willst. Möglicherweise hilft es, wenn du später davon erzählst." Danach fuhr er damit fort, ihre Bisswunde zu behandeln. Antonia starrte ihn entgeistert an. Zeigten sich ihre Empfindungen so deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht oder konnte der Elb etwa Gedanken lesen? Ganz wollte sie diese Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen. Verdammt, das war unheimlich!

Die Flüssigkeit verströmte einen starken Kräuterduft und brannte schmerzhaft in ihrer aufgerissenen Haut. Tapfer biss sie die Zähne zusammen und atmete erleichtert auf als er fertig war. Inzwischen hatten Aragorn und Gimli ein kleines Lagerfeuer in Gang gebracht dessen tanzende Flammen die Lichtung vor den Felsen erhellte. Antonia bemerkte, dass langsam die Nacht hereinbrach. Auch ihr Zeitgefühl schien durcheinander geraten zu sein. Oder hatte sie etwa fst einen ganzen Tag bewußtlos in der Gewalt der Uruk-Hai verbracht? Im selben Maße wie der Licht schwand, sank auch die Temperatur. Zitternd rückte sie näher an das Feuer heran und schlang frierend die Arme um den Oberkörper. Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken, dass ihr Mantel noch in Susannes Wohnung lag. Jede Erinnerung an ihre Freundin rief eine stumme Verzweiflung in ihr hervor.

"Hier, nimm solange diesen Umhang." Aragoran hielt ihr ein dunkelgraues Kleidungsstück aus dickem Stoff entgegen. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder war der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Kriegers tatsächlich freundlicher geworden?

"Danke." Bibbernd wickelte sie sich fest ein und spürte sofort, wie ihr wäremer wurde. Das Gewebe kratzte etwas auf der Haut aber das spielte im Augenblick eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die drei alle gleiche Umhänge von einer weichen grün-grauen Farbe trugen. Am Hals wurden sie von Silberspangen in Form von Blättern zusammen gehalten. Die Fibeln erinnerten sie irgendwie an das geheimnisvolle Blatt auf Susannes Fensterbett. Merkwürdig...

Legolas riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien indem er ihr einen dünnen hellbraunen Kuchen aus feinem Mehl anbot. Dankbar nahm sie ihn entgegen und unterzog das Gebäck einer genaueren Betrachtung. Der Elb lachte als er ihren zweifelnden Blick bemerkte.

"Iss es einfach. Es ist ein Lembas und er stillt mehr als nur den Hunger des Körpers." Mehr als was? So langsam kam sie zu der Überzeugung, dass Gimli recht hatte, wenn er von der merkwürdigen Art der Elben sprach. Doch kaum hatte sie den ersten Bissen des Lembas gekostet, als sie verstand, was Legolas meinte. Zusätzlich zu dem leicht süßlichen Geschmack breitete sich ein sanftes Gefühl vom Magen ausgehend bis in die Zehenspitzen in ihr aus. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von innen gewärmt und diese Empfindung wirkte ungemein beruhigend und tröstend. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie neue Kraft in ihre Muskeln floss und die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf verschwanden. Der Elb lächelte, als sie ihm einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf. "Habe ich zuviel versprochen?"

Antonia beeilte sich den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein. Es ist...wunderbar!" Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich daran, den Lembas langsam und genüßlich Stück für Stück zu verspeisen. 

"Jetzt ist die Zeit für eineige Antworten gekommen, denke ich." Begann Aragorn ernst als sie den letzten Bissen vertilgt hatte, "Zuerst wollen wir uns Antonias Geschichte anhören bevor Legolas seine möglichen Erklärungen liefern kann." Seine Stimme klang dabei so gebieterisch, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als zu nicken. Außerdem führte die Wirkung der Lembas dazu, dass sie sich in der Lage fühlte, jede Frage zu beantworten.

"Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich würde mich besser fühen wenn es so wäre. Susanne, meine Freundin und ich trafen uns wie jeden Mittwoch. Sie überredete mich an einem..." das Wort wollte ihr nicht so recht über die Lippen kommen "...magischen Ritual teilzunehmen. Natürlich war ich überzeugt davon, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Sie gab mir das Amulett damit es mir Kraft spenden sollte und plötzlich schoß ein blendend grüner Lichtstrahl aus seinem klaren Stein hervor und bildete eine Art Tor. Heraus stürmten einige dieser Uruk-Hai. Sie..." ihre Stimme versagte. Die heilende Wirkung der Lembas war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor. Wie sollte sie den anderen etwas erzählen, das sie selbst noch nicht fassen konnte? Verzweifelt starrte sie in die Flammen als sie Legolas' Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Die beruhigende Berührung gab ihr die Kraft weiter zu sprechen. Ihre Worten waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch konnte sie jeder der drei verstehen. "...Sie töteten Susanne. Einfach so. Wir hatten nicht einmal die Zeit auch nur an Flucht zu denken, da war sie schon tot. So schnell..." Antonia holte mühsam Luft. "Ich wurde bewußtlos geschlagen und bin erst hier wieder aufgewacht. Das ist alles." 

Es war totenstill für einige Augenblicke. Nur das Knistern des Feuers und die nächtlichen Geräusche des Waldes durchbrachen das bedrückte Schweigen.

"Aber wie kann das möglich sein?" kam es schließlich von Aragorn. "Das klingt, als wäret ihr Opfer eines teuflischen Plans von Saruman geworden. Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie das ganze zusammenhängen soll. Kommen wir nun zu dir, Legolas. Ich wiederhole meine Frage: Was weißt du von diesem Amulett? Offensichtlich scheint es für die Uruk-Hai von beträchtlichem Wert zu sein."

"Wenn sich meine Vermutungen bewahrheiten, dass können wir die Bedeuting dieses Schmuckstücks gar nicht überschätzen." Begann der Elb zu erklären. "Es geht um eine alte Legende, so alt, dass sie sogar in meinem Volk zum Mythos geworden ist. Sie handelt von den Steinen der Macht."

"Unsinn!" warf Gimli knurrend ein. Sein Bart leuchtete im Feuerschein rot wie Kupfer. "Die Steine der Macht - das ist ein Märchen, das man kleinen Kindern erzählt."

"So haben also auch die Zwerge von dieser Legende gehört. Ein Grund mehr, sie nicht als bloße Erfindung abzutun." Legolas ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Es heisst, sie existierten noch bevor die Ringe geschmiedet wurden. Weiter wird berichtet, dass mehrere Welten gleichzeitig nebeneinander bestehen, unsere also nur eine von vielen ist. Die Steine stellen die einzige Möglichkeit dar, von einer in die andere zu wechseln und sie können nur benutzt werden, wenn ein wahrer Hüter sie berührt. Mehr verrät die Legende nicht." Wieder sagte für einige Momente niemand ein Wort. Antonias Gedanken begannen sich, nicht zum ersten Mal im Verlauf des vergangenen Tages, im Kreis zu drehen, als sie zu erfassen versuchte, was der Elb ihnen soeben eröffnet hatte. Die Steine der Macht? Mehrere Welten? Sprach nicht sogar die Physik von parallelen Dimensionen? Aber die Verbindung war nur durch Magie herzustellen? Ein wahrer Hüter?

Aragorn schien sich nicht so leicht verwirren zu lassen. "Könnte man einen dieser Steine vielleicht auch durch starke Magie verwenden? Magie, wie sie etwa Saruman besitzt?" Seine dunklen Augen blitzten, als er Legolas scharf ansah.

"So weit reicht mein Wissen nicht. Die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus, doch bezweifle ich, dass selbst Sarumans Kräfte dafür ausreichen würden. Die Steine folgen nur ihrem wahren Hüter." Sein Blick fiel auf Antonia, die in Aragorns alten Umhang gehüllt regungslos ins Feuer starrte. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar elend. Das war einfach alles zu viel auf einmal. Susannes Tod, diese gräßlichen Ungeheuer, Steine der Macht, Magie, die Geschichte eines wahren Hüters und...

"Sauron!" entfuhr es dem Zwerg plötzlich und Antonia konnte sehen, dass die drei Gefährten bei dem Klag dieses Namens zusammen zuckten. "Von Gandalf wissen wir, dass Saruman mit der dunklen Seite packtiert. Er will den Stein nicht für sich sondern für den dunklen Herrscher."

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. "Wenn das die Wahrheit ist, dann..."

"...dann könnte er mehr als nur Mittelerde unter den Schatten ziehen." Die Worte hingen einen Moment kang wie eine düstere Bedrohung in der Luft.

"Soll das heissen..." begann Antonia unsicher, verstummte jedoch sofort, als sie den finstern Ausdruck in Aragorns Gesicht sah. 

"Das soll heißen, dass in deiner Welt jederzeit Wesen wie diese Uruk-Hai und noch weitaus schlimmere auftauchen könnten. Der Schrecken, den du erlebt hast, wird sich viel tausendmal wiederholen." Eine grauenhafte Vision entstand vor Antonias innerem Auge. Ahnungslose Menschen durchbohrt von den grausamen Klingen abscheulicher Kreaturen. Sinnlos getötet, wie Susanne.

"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!" erklärte sie bestimmt und ihre Stimme klang dabei tapferer als sie sich fühlte. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt ganz allein an ihr und den drei Gefährten lag, diese Katastrophe abzuwenden, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie die Kraft dafür nehmen sollte. Aragorn nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

"So ist es also beschlossene Sache. Wir gehen nach Isengart. Wir sollten besser schlafen, damit wir morgen so viel Wegstrecke wie möglich hinter uns bringen können. Unsere einzige Hoffnung besteht darin, dass Saruman nicht weiss, dass wir seine Pläne durchschaut haben." Er bedachte Antonia mit einem anschätzenden Blick. "Ich hoffe, du bist an lange Fußmärsche gewöhnt! Wenn nicht, wird das schneller passieren, als dir lieb ist."

Das glaubte sie ihm aufs Wort. Legolas übernahm die erste Wache und Antonia tat es den anderen beiden gleich, wickelte sich in ihren Umhang, legte sich hin und schloß die Augen. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie fühlte sich müde wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, doch sie fand keine Ruhe. Zu viele Emotionen bildeten einen schmerzhaften Knoten in ihrem Magen. Es war beinahe unerträglich. Gequält hob sie die Lider und begegnete dem Blick des Elben, der nicht allzuweit entfernt neben dem Feuer saß. Das flackernde Licht der Flammen tanzte in seinen geheimnisvoll schönen Augen und ihr kam es so vor, als ab diese bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele sehen könnten. Dann wandte er sich ab und begann leise zu singen. Seine Stimme erhob sich klar über die nächtlichen Geräusche des Waldes und das Knacken der brennenden Äste. Zwar konnte Antonia weder die Worte verstehen, noch erkannte sie die Sprache, aus der sie stammten, doch war das nicht nötig um die Bedeutung zu erfassen. Die traurige Melodie bildete einen sanften Klang, der bis in ihr Herz drang und etwas in ihr zum schmelzen brachte. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie konnte endlich weinen. Lautlos aber ungehemmt weinte sie über den Tod ihrer Freundin, über seine Sinnlosigkeit und ihre Ohnmacht. Schließlich, als keine Tränen mahr übrig waren, die sie hätte vergießen können, fiel sie erschöpft in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

-------------------------------------------

So, war diesmal ein bißchen mehr. 

Ich werde ganz rot, wenn ihr immer so nette Sachen schreibt. Dürft aber gern weitermachen J 


	7. Unterwegs

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört Master Tolkien usw...

VII Unterwegs

Am nächsten Tag sollte Antonia die Bedeutung von Aragorns Bemerkung nur allzu deutlich verstehen. Sie musste all ihre neu geschöpften Kräfte auf bieten um mit den drei Gefährten Schritt halten zu können. Zwar legte sie während des Semesters beinahe alle Strecken innerhalb der Stadt zu fuß zurück, doch das hatte sie nicht auf diesen Gewaltmarsch vorbereitn können. Zum Glück trug sie ihre festen flachen Winterschuhe. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie es mit ihren hohen Absatzschuhen aussehen würde. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie als einzige keine zusätzlichen Lasten zu tragen hatte, brachte ihr einen gewissen Vorteil. 

Ansonsten erfuhr sie vieles über Mittelerde. Das meiste davon erschien ihr direkt aus einem Fantasyroman entnommen mit demkleinen Unterschied, dass sie sich direkt darin befand. Sie hörte von Menschen und Orks. Von der Unsterblichkeit und der Magie der Elben und den riesigen Minen der Zwerge, die tief in der Erde nach gold und Edelsteinen gruben. Die drei erzählten auch von einem kleinen gutmütigen volk, den hobbits. Zu diesen gehörten die zwei Freunde, die von den Uruk-Hai entführt worden waren und deren Spur sie nun folgten. Leise sprachen sie auch von einer finstern Bedrohung aus dem Osten. Vom dunklen Herrscher im Lande Mordor. Soweit Antonia das verstanden hatte, waren die drei auf einer Mission gegen diesen gemeinsamen Feind unterwegs. 

Während sie sich mühsam voranschleppte, hatte sie auch Zeit, ihre Begleiter genauer in augenschein zu nehmen. Gimli stapfte trort seines schweren Kettenpanzers und den kurzen Beinen erstaunlich schnell dahin. Sein gewaltiger roter Bart leuchtete in der Sonne und eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen schien darin zu bestehen, nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Streitgespräche mit Legolas zu führen. Antonia war zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass der Zwer ein netter Bursche war, der dies unter einer rauen Schale versteckte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur an seine etwas ruppige Art gewöhnt..

Aragorn wanderte mit weitausgreifenden kraftvollen Schritten, die eine jahrelange Übung erkennen ließen. Ansonsten beahndelte er Antonia recht freundlich und beantwortete ihre zahlreichen Fragen so gut er konnte. Der alte Umhang, den er ihr gegeben hatte, hielt sie gut warem und schützte sie vor dem kalten Wind, als sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen hatten. Der dunkelhaarige Krieger schien ziemlich besorgt um die von den Uruk-Hai entführten Hobbits zu sein, doch wirkte er auf Antonia durchaus zuversichtlich was deren Rettung betraf.

Wenn es ihr so vorkam, als ob Aragorn unermüdlich voranschreiten könne ohne eine Pause zu brauchen, so war das nichts gegen Legolas. Der Elb zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Ermüdung geschweige denn Erschöpfung. Nach Stunden war sein Schritt noch so leicht und federnd wie am Morgen. Mit den spitzen Ohren und seinen anmutigen Bewegungen erschien er ihr eindeutig fremdartig. Nichts desto weniger aber interessant. Unsterblich - sie konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Zu wissen, dass man ewig leben würde außer wenn man gewaltsam getötet wurde oder ein sterbliches Leben wählte. Bei Erwähnung des letzteren hatte sie ein Leuchten in Aragorns Augen entdeckt, das sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. Trotzdem - ermusste sich wahrscheinlich keine Gedanken über seine Grabinschrift machen. Versonnen beobachtete sie, wie der Wind in seinen langen hellblonden Haaren spielte. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Er sah nicht älter als Anfang 20 aus und noch dazu ziemlich gut... Nein! Rief sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung. An so etwas wollte sie nicht einmal denken. Wo waren ihre guten Vorsätze geblieben? Obwohl- hatte sie Susanne nicht erzählt, dass anschauen noch erlaubt war? Es konnte schließlich nichts schaden, einen Blick zu riskieren, oder? Und das tat sie dann auch. Verstohlen und immer wenn sie dachte, dass er es nicht bemerken würde. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass er sie verwirrte. Zum einen ging ihr die Sache mit dem Lied vom letzten Abend nicht aus dem Kopf. Woher hatte er gewusst, was in ihr vorging? Der Gesang war fü die heilsamer gewesen als jedes gesprochene Wort. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er eine wunderschöne Stimme besaß. Zum anderen... sie konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden. Vielleicht lag es ja an seiner Fremdartigkeit.

Etwas musste sie aber dennoch mit sich tragen: Susannes Dolch. Aragorn hatte ihn im Lager der Uruk-Hai gefunden und sofort erkannt, dass er nicht orkischen Ursprungs sein konnte. Die zierliche Waffe steckte jetzt in Antonias Gürtel. Sie würde sie nicht eher ablegen, bis sie wenigstens einem dieser Ungeheuer den Tod ihrer Freundin mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt hatte. Dieser Entschluss hatte gleich nach dem Aufwachen Gestalt in ihr angenommen und ihr Kraft gegeben, den anstrengenden Tagesmarsch durchzuhalten. Was die Geschichte mit den Steinen der Macht anging, so hatte sie sich zu einer fatalistischen Einstellung durchgerungen. Egal, was ihr auf dieser merkwürdigen Reise noch begegnen sollte, sie wollte nicht mehr versuchen, es mit dem wissenschaftlichen Teil ihres Verstandes zu erklären. Sie würde ihn dabei mit Sicherheit verlieren.

Noch etwas hatte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung am Morgen entdeckt.. Die Schachtel mit Zigaretten, die sie auf dem Weg zu Susannes Wohnung aus dem Automaten gezogen hatte, steckte noch in ihrer Gesäßtasche. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihren Aufenthalt in Mittelerde nach Zigaretten zu berechnen. Jeden Abend wollte sie eine davon rauchen um so zu verhindern, dass sie sich in den Tagen verzählte. So holte sie die Packung hervor, als sie für die Nacht halt machten. Sie steckte noch in der Originalplastikhülle und als Antonia sie aufriss, erregte sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Legolas.

"Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig und betrachtete die rote Pappschachtel interessiert.

"Zigaretten." Wie sollte sie das erklären? Noch dazu, wo er sie mit diesen merkwürdigen Augen so direkt anblickte? "Man raucht sie."

"So wie das Pfeifenkraut der Halblinge?"

Jetzt war die Verwirrung auf ihrer Seite. "Vermutlich. Nur benuntzt man dazu keine Pfeife." Es tat gut, wieder das vertraute Kratzen in der Kehle zu spüren. Es erinnerte sie an ihre eigene Welt. An eine Zeit, in der ihre einzigen Sorgen langweilige Seminare und schlecht bestandene Prüfungen gewesen waren.

____________________

Mann, immer diese Süchtlinge! 


	8. Träume

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört immer noch Master Tolkien.

VIII Träume

In dieser Nacht begannen die Alpträume. Wieder vollzog sie mit Susanne das magische Ritual, wieder nahm sie das Amulett an sich. Doch diesmal wusste sie, was passieren würde, wusste, dass ihre Freundin sterben würde, wenn sie nicht sofort aufhörten. Doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie wollte Susanne anschreien, den Dolch sinken zu lassen und ihr Leben zu retten. Aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Hilflos musste sie mitansehen, wie sie selbst den Lichtstrahl auslöste und die Katastrophe sich wiederholte. Doch damit war es noch nicht vorbei. Mit einem Mal befand sie sich an einem dunklen Ort voller wabernder Schatten und ein namenloses Grauen erfüllte sie. Aus der Finsternis sahen sie die leblosen Augen ihrer Freundin an und obwohl Antonia erkennen konnte, dass sich ihre Lippen nicht bewegten, hörte sie Susannes anklagende Stimme: 

"Du hast mich getötet! Es ist deine Schuld!"

"Nein!" wollte sie ihr verzweifelt entgegen schleudern doch abermals blieben ihr die Worte in der Kehle stecken. Sie war den grausamen Beschuldigungen hilflos ausgeliefert, bis sie plötzlich ein mildes Licht einhüllte und mit sich forttrug...

Eine Hand lag auf ihrer Stirn als sie erwachte. So leicht, dass sie die Berührung kaum spürte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Legolas' Gesicht. Er zog seine Hand sofort zurück. 

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken." Sagte er entschuldigend. "Aber du hast im Schlaf geschrien und ich wollte dich von deinen Alpträumen brfreien."

Antonia setzte sich auf. "Nun, das hast du fürs erste geschaft." Murmelte sie noch etwas benommen. Dann dämmerte es ihrem schläfrigen Gehirn langsam. "Moment mal, das Licht, das mich vor der Dunkelheit beschützt hat, das warst du?"

Der Elb nickte. "Du hättest nur nicht dabei aufwachen sollen." 

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie gerade wieder Magie am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte, beschäftigte sie die Frage, was er in ihren Träumen zu suchen hatte. Und wieviel er wusste. Bei diesem Gedanken kam das Entsetzen zurück. 

"Sie hat mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben." Brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. "Immer und immer wieder und ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Ich..." unfähig das Grauen in Worte zu fassen, verstummte sie. Eine einzelne Träne lief an ihrer Wange herab. Rasch streckte Legoals die Hand aus und wischte sie beinahe zärtlich fort. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als seine Fingerspitzen sie berührten. 

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du kannst nichts, was geschehen ist, rückgängig machen. Die Schuld an ihrem Tod trifft nicht dich sondern das grausame Wesen, das die Klinge geführt hat. Und vielleicht Saruman." Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. Diese Augen! Wieder schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, dass es die schönsten waren, die sie je gesehen hatte. Versinken wollte sie in ihrer Tiefe, die die Sterne spiegelte. Sein langes hellblondes Haar schimmerte im Mondlicht. Es fühlte sich bestimmt herrlich weich an, wenn man mit der Hand darüberstrich. Und ein Kuss von diesen sanft geschwungenen Lippen musste unvorstellbar süß sein. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte sie, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoß und sie wandte sich schnell ab. 

"Ich sollte jetzt besser wieder einschlafen, wenn ich den morgigen Tag wenigstens halbwegs überstehen will." Meinte sie unsicher. 

Legolas bedachte sie mit einem beunruhigend wissenden Lächeln. "Ja, das solltest du wirklich. Und hab keine Angst. Die Alpträume werden nicht zurückkommen."

Dies entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, doch träumte Antonia trotzdem den Rest dieser Nacht - Wenn auch von anderen Dingen...

_________________________

Puh, Leute, mann bin ich geschafft! Was so ein Statistik-Referat nicht alles anrichten kann! 

Auf jeden Fall, schlaft gut und träumt was schönes!


	9. Wanderungen

Disclaimer: Blabla, Herr der Ringe gegört immer noch dem gleichen. Mit den Steinen der Macht kenne ich mich nicht aus. Aber zur Vorsicht seien sie hier erwähnt. 

So, weiter geht's: 

IX Wanderungen

Die Zigaretten in ihrer Packung wurden langsam weniger und plötzlich stellte Antonia fest, dass sie sich schon sechs Tage in Mittelerde aufhielt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie anstrengend das reisen zu Fuß sein konnte. Jeden Abend war sie davon überzeugt, am nächsten Morgen keinen Schritt weitergehen zu können und doch schaffte sie es jeden Tag aufs neue. Ein gutes hatte diese Situation jedoch: Sie betäubte ihre Trauer. Dadurch, dass sie all ihre Kräfte aufbringen musste um einen Fuß vor den andren zu setzen, bekam sie keine Gelegenheit nachzudenken. Statt dessen betrachtete sie die sanft gewellte Ebene auf der sie dahinzogen, hielt ihr Gesicht den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die die dicke graue Wolkendecke durchbrachen entgegen und genoss das Gefühl des Windes in ihren Haaren. Hier in Mittelerde herrschte zwar nicht tiefster Winter aber besonders warm war es trotzdem nicht und wenn sie für die Nacht haltmachten, saß sie am nächsten an dem zumeist kleinen Feuer, denn die wenigen verstreuten Büsche, die auf diesem Landstrich wuchsen, gaben nicht viel Holz. 

Sie unterhielt sich mit Aragorn und musste des öfteren ein Lachen unterdrücken, wenn Gimli und Legolas eines ihrer vielen kameradschaftlichen Streitgespräche ührten. Trotz der Feindschaft zwischen Zwergen und Elben, schienen diese beiden Freunde zu sein. Von den Uruk-Hai bekamen sie die ganze Zeit keinen zu Gesicht. Doch Aragorn und Legolas versicherten ihr, dass sie ihrer Spur folgten, die, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, direkt nach Isendart führte. Dem Turm des mit dem Feind packtierenden Zauberers Saruman. Woran sie das erkennen sollten, blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Sie selbst konnte auf dem mit kurzem Gras bewachsenen Boden keinen Hinweis darauf entdecken. 

Außerdem gab es noch andere Dinge, die sie beschäftigten. Obwohl sie jeden Abend vor Erschöpfung kaum die Augen offen halten konnte, bis sie ihren Lembas verspeist hatte, kehrten die Alpträume zurück. Sie glichen bis auf ein paar kleine Abänderungen alle dem ersten. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie keine Nacht durchschlafen konnte. Immer, wenn sie aufschreckte, setzte sie sich eine Zeitlang ans Feuer und unterhielt sich mit demjenigen, der gerade Nachtwache hielt um dem Schrecken des Traums zu entkommen. Einmal traf sie auf Gimli, der sie über den Bergbau in ihrer Welt gefragte. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, als sie ihm von riesigen Minen und gigantischen Bohrern erzählte. Fast wünschte sie sich, im Erdkundeunterricht in der Schule besser aufgepasst zu haben, denn sie wusste wirklich nicht viel darüber.

Ansonsten leistete sie aber Legolas nachts am Lagerfeuer Gesellschaft. Der Elb behauptete, weniger Schlaf als seine Gefährten zu brauchen und Antonia glaubte ihm das aufs Wort denn er machte immer einen wachen und munteren Eindruck. Zum Glück hatte er nicht mehr versucht, in ihre Träume einzugreifen. Bei den schrecklichen hätte Antonia grundsätzlich nichts dagegen gehabt, doch wer wusste, welche es wohl einmal zufällig erwischen würde... Auch er stellte ihr viele Fragen über ihre Welt, doch waren sie völlig anders als die von Gimli. Auch hatte sie oft Schwierigkeiten, Antworten auf sie zu finden und so lngsam kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihm auch nicht besonders gefallen würden. Die Elben schienen ein Volk zu sein, das die Natur, besonders die Bäume, liebte und verehrte. Berichte über abgeholzte Wälder, Betonhochhäuser und Autobahnen würden bei ihm bestimmt keine Begeisterung hervorrufen. Was alte Mythen und Lieder anging, fühlte sie sich eher in ihrem Element. Mit antiken und mittelalterlichen Sagen kannte sie sich einigermaßen gut aus, weil sich vor allem Susanne immer dafür interessiert hatte. Einmal sang sie ihm auch das älteste Lied vor das ihr einfiel. Es war Greensleeves und sie hätte sich eine Gitarre zur Begleitung gewünscht. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich nicht an alle Strophen. Sie wurde ganz verlegen, als er sagte, sie habe eine schöne Stimme. 

Das war ein weiteres Problem: Je mehr Zeit sie mit Legolas verbrachte, desto stärker fühlte sie sich von ihm angezogen. Anfangs schob sie es nur auf seine Fremdartigkeit, doch eigentlich wusste sie, dass es mehr war. So sehr sie sich auch in Gedanken zur Ordnung rief, sie konnte sich dem merkwürdigen Zauber, den seine Gegenwart auf sie ausübte, nicht entziehen. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie ihr Blick immer wieder ohne ihr Zutun zu ihm hinüberglitt.Es kam ihr so vor, als könnte sie es niemals müde werden, ihn anzusehen. Doch damit nicht genug. Immer öfter überkamen sie Vorstellungen davon, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, ihn zu küssen, durch seine seidigen Haare zu streichen, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren... Gewaltsam musste sie sich von solchen Gedanken losreißen. Genau so hatte der Ärger immer angefangen und hatte sie sich nicht geschworen, diesen Dingen wenigstens eine Zeitlang keine Bedeutung mehr beizumessen? Susanne hätte sich über das ganze bestimmt köstlich amüsiert. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, wenn er sie anlächelte oder ein Schauer sie überlief wenn er sie zufällig berührte, was viel zu selten geschah.

Einmal fragte der Elb sie auch nach dem eigentlichen Zweck ihres magischen Rituals. Als sie es, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen, zögernd erzählte, bedachte er sie mit einem besonders langen und unergründlichen Blick. Die Dinge, die sie in der zweiten Nachthälfte träumte, trugen auch nicht dazu bei, die Situation zu verbessern. Sie vergrößerten ihre emotionale Verwirrung eher noch.

Am Morgen des sechsten Tages, sie waren etwa 2 Stunden unterwegs und Antonias Beine begannen sich bereits über die raue Behandlung zu beschweren, kam im Nord- Westen der Rand eines gewaltigen Waldes in Sicht.

"Fangorn, der älteste Wald in Mittelerde." Erklärte Aragorn."Morgen werden wir in Isengart sein."

Antonia wusste nicht, ob sie sich über diese Auskunft freuen sollte. Einerseits hatte diese ermüdende Wanderung endlich ein Ende, andererseits- wer wusste, welche Gefahren dort vorne auf sie lauern mochten? Die Stunden schleppten sich dahin und das Baummeer am Horizont nahm allmählich gigantische Ausmaße an. Sie war sich sicher, noch nie im Leben so einen riesigen Wald gesehen zu haben. Gerade brummte Gimli eine unwirsche Bemerkung über das schlechte Verhältnis von Zwergen zu Bäumen, als Legolas in der Ferne etwas entdeckte. 

"Es sieht nach Menschen und Wagen aus." Berichtete er. Antonia konnte in der angegebenen Richtung beim besten Willen nichts erkennen, doch das musste nichts heißen. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass Elben wesentlich schärfere Augen besaßen als Menschen. 

"Wie viele sind es und kommen sie in unsere Richtung?" Aragorns Gesicht hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck angenommen. Seine Hand senkte sich unbewußt auf den Griff seines prächtigen Schwertes.

"Vier Wagen. Wie viele Menschen es sind, kann ich nicht genau sagen." Lautete die Antwort. "Ich schätze, etwas 20 und wenn wir weiter auf Isengart zuhalten, werden wir ihnen unweigerlich begegnen."

"Das gefällt mir gar nicht!" warf Gimli brummend ein und strich sich unruhig durch seinen roten Bart. "Es könnte eine Gruppe von Sarumans Leuten sein."

"Das halte ich eher für unwahrscheinlich." Entgegnete Aragorn."Ich denke, dass es sich um Angehörige des fahrenden Volkes handeln könnte. Sie sind öfter in dieser Gegend unterwegs und ich bezweifle, dass sich Sarumans Gefolgschaft aus anderen Wesen als Orks und Uruk-Hai zusammensetzt. Es besteht allerdings die Möglichkeit, dass sie Dinge in Erfahrung gebracht haben, die sich für uns als wichtig erweisen könnten. Lasst uns also unseren Weg wie bisher fortsetzen und es auf eine Begegnung ankommen lassen." Nicht einmal Gimli hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden. So ging die Reise also weiter und Antonia wollte schon an der Schärfe von Legolas' schönen Augen zweifeln, als auch sie kurz nach Mittag schemenhafte Bewegungen in der Ferne ausmachen konnte. Es dauerte noch über eine Stunde und es handelte sich tatsächlich um fahrendes Volk. 

Vier Planwagen gezogen von kleinen stämmigen Pferden zuckelten über den unebenen Boden. Neben den bemalten Karren liefen schwarzhaarige Menschen in bunten Kleider, die den vier Wanderern fröhlich zuwinkten.

"Ein alter Bekannter, das trifft sich gut!" murmelte Aragorn leise wie zu sich selbst, bevor er den Lenker des ersten Wagens ansprach. "Sei gegrüßt, Cirdis! Unser letztes Treffen liegt lange zurück."

"Na wenn das nicht Streicher, der Waldläufer ist!" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des fremden Mannes aus. "Glücklich ist die Stunde unseres Wiedersehens, mein Freund, denn wir haben eine frohe Nachricht an all diejenigen zu überbringen, die sie hören wollen. Wisse: Isengart ist zerstört und Saruman geschlagen!"

"Das ist wahrschaftig eine freudige Botschaft für alle, die dem Licht folgen." Entgegnete Aragorn erstaunt.

_______________________________

Wahrlich, wahrlich, ich sage euch..... zum biblischen Epos würde nur noch der Seesturm fehlen. Ist angeblich in jedem Epos drin. Und eine Unterhaltung im Hades. Tja, Lateinstudenten muss man halt kennen. Was die einem alles erzählen.....


	10. Lieder

Disclaimer. Also.... Herr der Ringe hat immer noch nicht den Besitzer gewechselt. Die beiden Lieder in diesem Kapitel (ich trau´s mich gar nicht schreiben, meine Kumpel schlagen mich) gehören Enrique Iglèsias und Queen. So, jetzt lasst euch überraschen...

Zu diesem Kapitel kann ich nur sagen, dass ich wahscheinlich das Video zu "Ain´t it funny" von J. Lopez zu oft gesehen habe. 

Ach ja und ich bin ganz baff von euren reviews: Der Lateinstudentin hat das ganze nämlich nicht gefallen....

X Lieder

Da sie Isengart heute in keinem Fall mehr erreichen würden, beschlossen die vier, ihr Nachtlager zusammen mit dem fahrenden Volk aufzuschlagen. Die Planwagen wurden so aufgestellt, dass sie ein weitläufiges Geviert bildeten und es herrschte eine allgemein fröhliche Stimmung. Aragorn und Cirdis wollten ihr freudiges Wiedersehen begießen und die fahrenden Leute nahmen dies als eine Gelegenheit um ein regellrechtes Fest vorzubereiten. Ein großes Lagerfeuer und mehrere kleine wurden entfacht und bald hing der köstliche Duft von Essen in der Luft. Antonia bmerkte, dass die Fremden Gimli sehr höflich behandelten. Legolas gegenüber zeigten sie ein eher scheues beinahe ehrfürchtiges Verhalten. 

Während sie noch darrüber nachgrübelte, kam ein junges Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren auf sie zu. Sie stellte sich als Enneli vor und zog Antonia fröhlich plappernd mit sich an eines der Kochfeuer um sie mit ihrer Mutter und vier anderen Frauen bekannt zu machen. Sie erzählte auch vom zerstörten Isengart:

"Das war wirklich ein unheimlicher Anblick! Alles stand unter Wasser und es herrschte eine Totenstille. Selbst Cirdis konnte keine Erklärung dafür finden aber es ist klar, dass die gräßlichen Orks verschwunden sind." Sie blickte Antonia begutachtend von oben bis unten an. "In dieser Kleidung kannst du heute Abend aber unmöglich tanzen!"

"Wie bitte? Tanzen?" Sie glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. Enneli lachte beim Anblick ihres versutzten Gesichtsausdrucks.

"Ja natürlich! Bei uns gibt es kein Fest ohne Tanz. Bei euch etwa?" Sie überlegte einen moment, dann schien ihr ein Einfall zu kommen. "Ich glaube, ich habe genau das richtige für dich. Komm mit." Sie nahm Antonia bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich fort zu einem der bunt bemalten Planwagen. "Sie werden dir gefallen! Meine Schwester hat sie hiergelassen als sie geheiratet hat. Passen werden sie bestimmt auch. Sie hatte ungefähr deine Größe." Das Innere des Wagens war mit allen möglichen Kisten und Säcken vollgestopft. Enneli öffnete eine davon und holte zwei Kleidungsstücke hervor. Es waren ein langer weiter roter Rock mit schwarzer Stickerei am Bund und am Saum und ein weißes Oberteil dessen Ärmel sich nach unten trompetenförmig verbreiterten. Es zeigte am Ausschnitt das gleiche Muster wie der Rock. "Na los! Probier es an!"forderte enneli sie auf.

Antonia gab nach und ließ sich von der unbeschwerten Art der Jüngeren anstecken. Der Rock war ihr ein bißchen zu lang doch sie konnte ihn zweifellos tragen ohne auf den Stoff zu treten. Das Overteil erwies sich als zienlich kompliziert und Enneli mußte ihr erst zeigen, wie es unter der Brust geknotet wurde. Dann stellte sie jedoch fest, dass es erstaunlich gut passte. Allerdings war es ziemlich kurz so dass sie sich fragte, ob sie so bauchfrei nicht jämmerlich frieren würde.

"Das ist kein Problem!" erklärte Enneli fröhlich als Antonia sie darauf ansprach. "Bei den Feuern ist es warm und beim Tanzen wird dir ziemlich schnell heiß werden. Du wirst schon sehen. ..Aber dies Schuhe passen da nun wirkich nicht. Zum Wandern mögen sie ja ganz gut geeignet sein aber dafür..."

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Antonia, wie sie beinahe zwischen zwei Säcken verschwand. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Musikinstrument, das halb unter Kisten versteckt durch Ennelis Kramen zum Vorschein gekommen war.

"Ist das eine Gitarre?" fragte sie und zog den Gegenstand unter einem Sack mit Kleidern hervor. Der Körper hatte eine ungewöhnlich eckige Form doch der Hals und die Saiten sahen so aus wie sie es kannte.

"Das? Natürlich ist das eine Gittare. Kannst du darauf spielen?"

"Etwas." Antwortete Antonia wahrheitsgemäß. Die dunklen Augen der anderen begannen zu leuchten.

"Spiel mir etwas vor! " sagte sie. "sie klingt wunderschön, wenn sie erst gestimmt ist."

"Ich weiß nicht so recht." Begann Antonia, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

"Bitte! Es muss auch kein langes Lied sein!"

"Na gut." Gab sie nach, packte die Gitarre und setzte sich auf den Kutschbock. Enneli blickte sie erwartungsvoll an doch sie nahm sich erst einmal die Zeit, die Saiten gründlich zu stimmen. Dann saß sie da, die Finger auf dem Griffbrett und überlegte. Schließlich fiel ihr ein Lied ein, das sie immer mit ihrer Mitbewohnerin Lena geübr hatte und das Susanne als furchtbar schnulzig bezeichnete. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich die Akkorde ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dann spielte sie:

__

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance

Would you run and never look back

Would you cry you saw me crying

Would you save my soul tonight

Would you tremble if I touched your lips

Would you laugh, oh please tell me this

Now would you die for the one you love

Hold me in your arms tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forerver

You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you´ll always be mine

Would you lie, would you run and hide

Am I in too deep

Have I lost my mind

I don´t care you´re here tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Mit einem letzten "I can be your hero" endete sie und lauschte dem Abschlußakkord nach. Während des Liedes hatten sich ihre Gedanken verselbstständigt und waren in Richtung einer ganz bestimmten Person gewandert...

Begeistertes Klatschen riss sie aus ihrer bersonnenen Stimmung. "Das war wunderschön!" sagte Enneli andächtig und hinter sich konnte Antonia zustimmendes Gemurmel vernehmen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass noch vier der fahrenden Leute ihrem Spiel gelauscht hatten. Zwar erhielt sie von ihnen keine Begeisterungstürme wie von dem jungen Mädchen, doch nickten sie ihr lächelnd zu und kehrten an ihre jeweiligen Beschäftigungen zurück. 

"Du mußt später unbedingt noch ein Lied singen!" bedrängte sie Enneli und reichte ihr ein Paar dünne Schuhe aus dunkelgrauem Stoff. "Hier. Du kannst mir alles zurückgeben, wenn wir morgen früh aufbrechen."

Immer noch ganz verlegen stellte Antonia die Gitarre an ihren Platz zurück und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren drei Begleitern. Sie fand Gimli und Legolas am Rande des Lagers an ein Wagenrad gelehnt sitzen und eines ihrer endlosen Streitgespräche führen. Der Zwerg stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus, als er sie erblickte.

"Bei Thorins Hammer, Mädchen! In diesem Aufzug könntest du der schönsten Zwergenmaid Konkurrenz machen!"

Legolas schmunzelte. "Und das soll ein Kompliment sein?"

Antonia konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Kichernd ließ sie sich im Gras nieder. "Schon gut, ich weiß, wie es gemeint ist. Die Kleidungsstücke wurden mir praktisch aufgedrängt und ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen, sie abzulehnen."

Gimli brummelte etwas von Elben mit spitzen Zungen in seinen Bart, wirkte aber dennoch äußerst gut gelaunt.

"Ein schönes Lied." Sagte Legolas unvermittelt. "Ich frage mich, warum du es unseren Ohren bisher vorenthalten hast."

Antonia errötete und schien plötzlich ganz davon in Anspruch genommen zu sein, einen Grashalm zu zerpflücken. "Ich hielt es nicht für angemessen." Antwortete sie schließlich leise. 

Eine Augenbraue des Elben wanderte ein ziemliches Stück nach oben, als er sie mit einem seiner seltsamen Blicke bedachte. Gimli grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Nachdem sie eine Woche lang fast nur Lembas zu sich genommen hatte, schmeckte der Eintopf, den Ennelis Mutter ihnen vorsetzte, vorzüglich. Dazu gab es ein blassgelbes Getränk, dessen Geschmack Antonia an Fruchtwein erinnerte und von dem sie sicher war, dass es Alkohol enthielt. Die Stimmung war dementsprechend zeimlich gelöst und als Cirdis einen Witz zum besten gab, konnte sie zum ersten Mal Aragorn lachen sehen. Ein Schatten schien mit der freudigen Nachricht seines alten Freundes von ihm abgefallen zu sein. Nachdem die Mahlzeit beendet war, wurden die Kochfeuer gelöscht und die Musikinstrumente hervorgeholt. Wie sich herausstellte, gab es zu Antonias Erleichterung keine festen Tanzschritte. Vielmehr bewegten sich die Tänzer so, wie es ihnen die Musik und ihr Temperament eingab. Die Melodie wurde abwechselnd von einer schrill klingenden Flöte und einem fremdartigen Saiteninstrument übernommen. Ein Gitarrist diente der Begleitung und ein Trommler sorgte für den Rhythmus. Mit wehenden Haaren kam Enneli zu ihr herrüber, zog sie auf die Füße und auf die freie Fläche.

Antonia blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als mitzumachen. Nachdem sie sich an den unbekannten Rhythmus gewöhnt hatte, ging es wie von selbst. So war es schon immer gewesen. Tanzen gehörte zu einem der wenigen Dinge, die sie instinktiv konnte und die keiner großen Konzentration ihrerseits bedurften. Auch zu Hause hatte sie sich immer den Frust von der Seele getanzt und genau das tat sie jetzt. Freudig stellte sie fest, dass der weite Rock bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen mitschwang. Enneli hatt recht gehabt. Es fühlte sich herrlich an, in dieser Kleidung zu tanzen. So ließsie für eine kurze Zeit alle Sorgen und Bedenken der letzten Tage hinter sich und verlor sich ganz im Rhythmus der Musik.

Irgendwann spürte sie, dass sie eine Pause brauchte. Rasch griff sie sich einen Becher des hellen Weines und verließ das von den Planwagen gebildete Geviert um der Hitze des Feuers zu entkommen. Noch ganz aufgelöst stand sie da, trank durstig die leicht süßliche Flüssigkeit und betrachtete den Mond. Die dicke Wolkendecke war in den letzten Stunden aufgerissen und die schmale Sichel hing silbern am sternenklaren Himmel.

"Leuchtet der Mond in deiner Welt genauso hell wie hier?"

Vor Schreck ließ sie beinahe den Becher fallen, fuhr herum und sah sich Legolas gegnüber, der direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören. "Ja, ich glaube schon." Antwortete sie schließlich. "Zumindest manchmal."

"Es ist schön, dich tanzen zu sehen." War es noch der Schreck, der ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ? "Deine Augen leuchten dabei."

Der Klang seiner Stimme verursachte ihr Gänsehaut. Oder war es nur die Kälte? So abseits des großen Feuers spürte sie den kühlen Wind deutlich und sie beagnn zu frösteln.

"Mir ist kalt!" sagte sie bestimmt und ging an ihm vorbei zurück zu den anderen. Warum sie das tat, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie konnte nur hoffen, das es vom zu schnell getrunkenen Alkohol kam. War das gerade eine konsequente Einhaltung ihres Vorsatzes gewesen? Wenn ja, warum fühlte sie sich dann nicht richtig froh darrüber?

Enneli winkte ihr vergnügt zu, als sie Antonia erblickte. "Wo warst du?" fragte sie, als Antonia sich neben ihr niederließ. "Der Tanz ist vorbei und die Lieder haben begonnen."

Ein Holzblock war in die Mitte der freien Fläche gestellt wordenund diente jetzt dem jeweiligen Sänger als Sitzplatz. Antonia gab keine Antwort sondern konzentrierte sich auf die vorgetragenen Weisen und Balladen. Sie vermied es, in die Ecke zu sehen, in der ihre drei Gefährten saßen, denn sie war sich sicher, den Blick des Elben auf sich zu spüren. Inzwischen war sie zu der Überzeugung gelangt, vorhin falsch reagiert zu haben, doch konnte sie es nicht mehr rückgangig machen. Sie wurde erst aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als ihr jemand eine Gitarre in die Hand drückte.

"Du bist dran!" raunte Enneli ihr zu und gab ihr einen aufmunternden Klaps. Unsicher satnd sie auf , ging zu dem Holzklotz und nahm darauf Platz. Was sollte sie singen? Unschlüssig überlegte sie einen Moment lang, dann begann sie zu spielen. Es war eines von Susannes Lieblingsliedern gewesen und es schien ihr irgendwie äußerst passend.

__

There´s no time for us

There is no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams 

Yet slipps away from us

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

Who...?

There´s no chance for us

It´s all decided for us

This world ain´t mor than one sweet moarn

Next stepps aside for us

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

Who...?

Well touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is all today

Who wants to live forever...?

Kaum hatte sie die letzte Note gespielt, als sie mit einer raschen Bewegung die Gitarre abstellte, aufsprang und regelrecht aus dem Kreis floh. Ohne darauf zu achten, was um sie herum vorging, rannte sie beinahe aus dem Schein des Feuers in die Nacht hinein. Während des Liedes war ihr all das, was sie die letzten Tage beschäftigt hatte durch den Kopf gegangen und hatte plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben: Sie hatte sich verliebt! In ein Wesen, von dem sie vorher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. In einen Elben, einen Unstreblichen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Hatte sie denn gar nichts dazugelernt? Und wieder drehten sich ihre Gedanken in ein und demselben Kreis.

"Du solltest wieder zum Feuer zurückkomen. Es ist viel zu kalt hier draußen."

Ärgerlich fuhr sie herum. Musste er sie denn ständig verfolgen?

"Nein, Legolas! Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Es klang nicht halb so wütend wie sie beabsichtigt hatte, sondern eher verzweifelt. Sie wollte davonrennen, doch der Elb hielt sie mit erstaunlich festem Griff zurück. Er drehte sie herum, so dass sie ihn anblicken musste.

"Antonia, wovor läufst du weg?" Ein Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Lass mich los und außerdem..." Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab indem er sich vorbeugte und sie küsste.

Im ersten Moment erstarrte sie unter der Beührung seiner Lippen, dass erwiderte sie den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie selbst überraschte. Sie fühlte, wie alle Bedenken mit einem Mal dahinschwanden, als er sie in die Arme schloss. Ihr war beinahe schwindlig, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. Seine merkwürdig schönen Augen leuchteten. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Davor kann man nicht weglaufen."

Wieder küssten sie sich und Antonia verstand nur zu gut, was er meinte. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und spürte, wie sie eine Welle der Erregung überkam. Legola' Lippen wanderten langsam an ihrem Hals hinab. Wohlige Schauer liefen über ihre Haut unter seiner sanften Berührung. Begierig danach, seinen Körper zu spüren fuhr sie ihm über die Schultern und den Rücken und merkte wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Seine Hände fanden den Knoten, der ihr Oberteil verschlossen hielt und lösten ihn. Eng umschlungen sanken sie zusammen ins Gras.

________________________________---

So da habt ihr´s jetzt! Gebt zu, dass ihr das wolltet! Wenn ich jetzt keinen Schnitt gemacht hätte, hätte ich die Geschichte NC 17 raten müssen. 

Ach ja und der Text von Who wants to live forever kann falsch sein. War mir nicht mehr so sicher.

Ich muss jetzt ins Bett! Morgen um halb neun Statistik!

Viel Spaß noch

__


	11. Sternenlicht

Disclaimer: Hmm, wir danken alle Master Tolkien, dass er Herr der Ringe erfunden hat.

Ach ja und mit der Lateinstudentin ist niemand aus Fanfiction gemeint sondern meine Mitbewohnerin

Und: Manche würden jetzt sagen: Handyman, du unromantischer Sack! Na warte, bis ich wieder in die Rofa komme! *g***** (Kein Eifersuchtsdrama und keine Außerirdischen! Brauchst also nicht weiterlesen.) Kann für dich ja extra mal eine Parodie schreiben. 

XI Sternenlicht

Als Antiona das nächste Mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lag sie erschöpft aber glücklich in Legolas' Armen. Die Wolken hatten sich endgültig aufgelöst und silbernes Mondlicht flutete über sie hin. Die Nacht war kühl, doch unter seinem Umhang und eng an ihn geschmiegt spürte sie das überhaupt nicht. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, der ihr seltsam langsam vorkam. Am liebsten hätte sie dieses herrliche Gefühl und die Beräührung seiner Hände, die sanft und beinahe abwesend ihren bloßen Rücken streichelten, für immer festgehalten, doch es gab etwas, das sie beschäftigte. Sie richtete sich halb auf die Ellenbogen auf um ihm ernst in die schönen Augen zu blicken in denen sich die Sterne spiegelten.

"Legolas..." begann sie, wurde aber unterbrochen, als er einen Finger sacht auf ihre Lippen legte.

"Sch... Ich weiß, was du fragen willst und die Antwort darauf ist nicht leicht zu geben." Seine Finger spielten mit einer ihrer dunkelblonden Haarsträhnen. "Vom ersten Augenblick an war ich von dir fasziniert. Eine Fremdartigkeit ging von dir aus, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte, die mich jedoch in ihren Bann zog. Und nicht einmal die Herzen der Elben sind gegen die Magie der Liebe gefeit. Ist das die Erklärung, die du hören wolltest?"

"Ja und nein." Sie zögerte, wusste nicht, wie sie das, was sie bewegte, in Worte fassen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war da dieses wundervolle Gefühl in ihr, das sie in dieser Stärke noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte - auf der anderen...

"Du machst dir Gedanken darrüber, was jetzt folgen wird, nicht wahr? Deine Vergangenheit gehr dir durch den Kopf und du siehst keine Möglichkeit, wie das hier nicht auch in einer Enttäuschung enden sollte." Woher wusste er so gut über sie Bescheid? Sie nickte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. "Ich auch nicht." Gestand er schließlich und Antonias Herz krampfte sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Er zog sie wieder in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Ich spüre, dass sich unsere Wege bald trennen werden aber das ist kein Grund, alle Hoffnung aufzugeben. Ein Abschied muss nicht endgültig sein und falls es eine Möglichkeit für uns gibt, werden ich alles tun um sie zu finden. Das verspreche ich."

Beinahe verzweifelt drückte sie sich an ihn, suchte seine Lippen, atmete den Duft seines Haares. Sie wollte ihm so gerne glauben...

Irgendwann siegte dennoch die Kälte und nachdem die beiden ihre verstreuten Kleidungsstücke wieder eingesammelt und angezogen hatten, kehrten Antonia und Legolas Hand in Hand ins Lager zurück. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der Nähe des Feuers. Ein zärtlicher Kuss war das letzte, das Antonia spürte, bevor sie erschöpft in seinen Armen einschlief. 

In dieser Nacht hatte sie keine Alpträume.

_____________________--

Ich weiß, das war kurz, aber ich glaub, ich bin nicht besonders begabt im Liebesgeschichten-schreiben. 


	12. Nach Isengart

Disclaimer: Ach ja, Tolkien hat immer noch die Rechte an Herr der Ringe. Ich hab an dem ganzen ziemlich ziemlich rumgemurkst. Er möge es mir verzeihen.

XII Nach Isengart

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie allein. Legolas' Umhang, unter dem sie geschlafen hatten, war allerdings noch da. Benommen setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Anscheinend hatte sie am längsten von allen geschlafen, denn um sie herum herrschte bereits rege Geschäftigkeit. Das fahrende Volk bereitete alles zur Abfahrt vor und nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt konnte sie Gimli mit einem dampfenden Becher in der Hand an den glimmenden Überresten des Lagerfeuers sitzen sehen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein bärtiges Gesicht aus, als er bemerkte, dass sie wach war.

"Guten Morgen!" grüsste er sie vergnügt, während sie sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. "Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Die letzte Nacht muss anstrengend gewesen sein."

Antonia ließ sich neben ihm nieder und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. 

"Das Tanzen meine ich natürlich!" Er tat so, als wäre er entrüstet darrüber, dass sie etwas anderes angenommen haben könnte. "Lass dir trotzdem gesagt sein, Mädchen: Man kann Zwergen viele Dinge nachsagen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht Blindheit!" Mit einem verschmitzten Zwinkern reichte er ihr den Becher. Sie stellte fest, dass er eine Art Kräutertee enthielt und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es schmeckte eigenartig.

"Was ist da drin?" fragte sie und nippte vorsichtig noch einmal.

Gimli brummte abfällig. "Etwas gegen die Folgen von übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss wurde mir versichert. Eine Frechheit! Wer hätte je von einem Zwerg gehört, der von ein paar Bechern Wein Kopfweh bekommen würde!"

Antonia musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, so empört sah er dabei aus. Im selben Augenblick kamen Aragorn, Cirdis und Legolas auf sie zu. Der Elb bedachte Antonia mit einem warmen Lächeln und einer flüchtigen, nichts desto weniger aber zärtlichen Berührung. Aragorn beobachtete es mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

"Wenn wir sofort aufbrechen, werden wir Isengart noch heute Nachmittag erreichen. Dort werden sich hoffentlich die meisten Dinge klären lassen."

Der Abschied von ihren Gastgebern der letzen Nacht gestaltete sich dementsprechend recht knapp. Antonia gab Enneli die Kleidungsstücke zurück und bedankte sich noch einmal für alles, doch das junge Mädchen war im Gegensatz zum vorigen Abend ziemlich kurzangebunden. Ihr Blick glitt von Antonia zu Legolas und wieder zurück und ihr Gesicht hatte dabei einen eindeutig verständnislosen Ausdruck angenommen. Später sollte Antonia erfahren, dass viele Menschen den Elben nicht nur Ehrfurcht sondern auch Mißtrauen entgegenbrachten.

Die Sonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen himmel, als die vier sich auf den vorerst letzten Abschnitt ihrer Wanderung begaben. Es war der erste Tag bisher, an dem Antonia sichnicht nach 2 Stunden nach einer Pause sehnte. Trotz des wenigen an Schlafs , das sie diese Nacht bekommen hatte, fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und voller Energie. Sie wusste auch genau, woher das kam. Wenn Legolas nich voranlief um den Weg auszukundschaften, wich er kaum von ihrer Seite. Ab und zu neugte er sich herab und flüsterte ihr zärtliche Worte zu, was ihnen jedes Mal einen anzüglichen Blick und ein Grinsen von Gimli einbrachte.

Inzwischen hatten sie die ersten Ausläufer von Fangorn erreicht und zogen im Schatten des gigantischen Waldes dahin. Die Bäume wirkten sonderbar düster und eine stumme Bedrohung schien von ihnen auszugehen. Gimli war nicht der einzige, der das öfteren unbehagliche Blicke in die eine oder andere Richtung warf. Auch Antonia konnte sich der unheimlichen Atmosphäre nicht entziehen. Einige Male hatte sie ganz deutlich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass es unmöglich war, hätte sie geschworen, dass der ganze Wald ihnen feindselig gegenüberstand. Obwohl...Sie wollte diese Vermutung nicht ganz von der Hand weisen, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was in Mittelerde so alles denkbar war. Das brachte ihr wieder das geheimnisvolle Amulett in den Sinn, das laut Legolas einen der Steine der Macht enthielt. Ob es sich noch in Isengart befand, obwohl Saruman verschwunden war? Hatte der Uruk-Hai am Ende seinen Auftraggeber gar nicht erreicht? Was, wenn das Schmuckstück verschollen war? Und sollte sie es wieder finden, würde es ihr wieder gelingen, das Flammentor herbeizurufen und wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Doch eine der wichtigsten Fragen, die sie beschäftigte lautete: Wollte sie das überhaupt? Wollte sie zurück nach Hause?

Gegen Nachmittag kam ein hoher einzelner Turm mit spitzen Zinnen zwischen den Wipfeln der Bäume in Sicht.

"Orthanc, das Herz von Isengart." Antonia konnte eine gewisse Anspannung in Aragorns Stimme hören. "Wir sollten trotz Cirdis' Bericht vorsicht walten lassen. Womöglich sind ihm einige Dinge entgangen."

Darauf bedacht, möglichst in der Deckung der bäume zu bleiben, näherten sie sich dem Tal in dem sich der Turm erhob und Antonia spürte Furcht in sich aufsteigen. Die Erinnerung an die fürchterlichen Uruk-Hai stand wieder klar vor ihrem inneren Auge. Unsicher berührte sie Susannes Dolch in ihrem Gürtel. Zwar hatte sie inerlich Rache für den Tod ihrer Freundin geschworen, doch bezweifelte sie, dass sie die Kraft dafür würde aufbringen können. Legolas' Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihren düstern Gedanken. Sie blickte auf in seine unergründlichen Augen und erkannte, dass sie sich mit ihm an ihrer Seite zu beinahe allem im Stande fühlte. 

Als sie schließlich den ersten Blick auf Isengart warfen, waren sie trotz der Berichte des fahrenden Volkes überrascht. Das gesamte Tal stand unter Wasser, das anscheinend gerade begonnen hatte, abzufließen, denn auf den angrenzenden Wiesen konnten sie stellenweise noch riesige Pfützen ausmachen. Innerhalb der hohen Umgrenzungsmauer war alles überflutet und der Turm ragte trutzig aus den Wassermassen. Über die ganze Szenerie verteilt wuchsen gewaltige Bäume und es sah nicht danach aus, als wäre dies eine Laune der Natur gewesen. Antonia konnte sich keinen Reim darazf machen. Während sie der Straße , die ins Tal führte, folgten, gewannen sie einen bessren Überblick über das ganze. Cirdis' Berichte schienen sich zu bestätigen, denn Isengart wirkte vollkommen verlassen. 

Jedenfalls bis sie um eine Baumgruppe bogen und zwei kleine Gestalten auf den Ruinen des großen Tores sitzen sahen. Gimli stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus.

"Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir unsere beiden tapferen Hobbits wiedergefunden hätten!" meinte Aragorn freudig.

_______________________-

Ja,ja ich weiss, die Isengart-Ankunftsszene sieht eigentlich anders aus. Dichterische Freiheit...


	13. Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Und auf ein weiteres. Herr der Ringe gehört J.R.R. Tolkien.

XIII Begegnungen

Es war ein wirkich freudiges Wiedersehen, dessen Zeuge Antonia da wurde. Aragorn, Legolas und Gilmi schienen mehr als erleichtert, die zwei kleinen Gesellen zu sehen. Anscheinend hatten sie Zweifel gehegt, die beiden noch einmal lebend und noch dazu unversehrt zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die Hobbits wirkten jedoch recht vergnügt angesichts der Zerstörung um sie herum und wurden Antonia als Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock vorgestellt. Sie konnte feststellen, dass sie sogar kleiner als Gimli waren und außerordentlich große behaarte Füße besaßen. Die beiden hatten zu ihrer Freude Vorräte aus den Ruinen bergen können und die vier ließen sich gern bei ihnen nieder. Erleichtert lehnte Antonia sich gegen die rauen Steine der Mauer und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Die kurze Nachtruhe forderte jetzt ihren Tribut und am liebsten hätte sie sich vorgenommen, in ihrem Leben nie wieder einen Schritt zu fuß zu gehen. Unmerklich döste sie ein. Sie wachte erst auf, als Legolas sanft ihr Gesicht berührte.

"Sie sieht müde aus." Kam es von Merry. "Der Fußmarsch scheint sie ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben."

"Oh, sie hat heute Nacht wenig geschlafen und es ist nicht nur der Fußmarsch." Entgegnete Gimli grinsend bevor jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte. Die beiden Hobbits warfen erst Antonia, die inzwischen immer noch müde an der Schulter des Elben lehnte, dann einander einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. 

"Es kommt mir so vor, als gäbe es eine Menge interessanter Geschichten zu erzählen." Meinte Pippin schließlich mit verschmitzter Mine.

"Dazu ist später Zeit." Warf Aragorn ein. "Lasst uns erst die eure hören." Und so begannen die hobbits zu erzählen, wie schlecht sie von den Orks behandelt worden waren und wie es ihnen schließlich geglückt war zu fliehen. Sie hatten ein Wesen kennengelernt, das sie als Ent bezeichneten und dessen Name Baumbart lautete. Dieses Wesen hatte andere seiner Art zusammengerufen mit denen es Saruman angegriffen und Isengart unter Wasser gesetzt hatte.

"Es war die gerechte Vergeltung dafür, dass Saruman so viele ihrer Schützlinge getötet hat." Berichtete Pippin und kam sich dabei besonders wichtig vor. "Ents sind Baumhirten, müsst ihr wissen."

"Sie haben den Fluss umgeleitet und die ganze gräßliche Brut einfach fortgespühlt." Fuhr Merry fort. "Ich glaube kaum, dass ihnen ein Uruk-Hai entgangen ist. Nur Saruman konnte fliehen, doch behauptet Baumbart, er sei nun seiner Macht beraubt."

"Und wo ist dieser Baumbart, von dem ihr die ganze Zeit sprecht?" fragte Aragorn "Ich würde mich gerne mit ihm unterhalten."

"Das trifft sich gut! Da kommt er gerade!" Antonia blickte in die angegebene Richtung und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie vor Schreck nach Luft schnappte. Über die wiesen von Isengart kam ein Baum auf sie zu. Jedenfalls dachte sie das im ersten Moment. Dann erkannte sie, dass dieses Wesen einem Baum lediglich unglaublich ähnlich sah. Es bewegte sich auf Füßen, die aussahen, als beständen sie aus Wurzeln und seine astartigen Hände hatten mehr als fünf Finger mit zu vielen gliedern. Das bemerkenswerteste an dem Ent waren jedoch die Augen. Groß, rund und von der Farbe und Tiefe von alten vermoosten Teichen blickten sie der kleinen Gruppe entgegen. Die Hobbits sprangen auf und stellten Baumbart die neu angekommenen vor.

"Hum,Hom! Nur immer langsam meine kleinen Freunde!" brummte der Ent und begutachtete alle der Reihe nach. "Eine ungewöhnliche Gesellschaft haben wir da. Oder wer hätte je gehört, dass ein Elb zusammen mit einem Zwerg reist. Hum." Dann glitt sein Blick zu Antonia hinüber, die gerade dachte, dass sie nun nichts mehr überraschen konnte, nachdem sie einen laufenden und sprechenden Baum gesehen hatte. Lange musterte er sie und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diesen unheimlichen Augen kein noch so kleines Geheimnis verborgen bleiben könnte. Er stieß eine Menge von nachdenklichen "Hum"s und "Hom"s aus bevor er anfing zu sprechen. "Und hier finde ich die Lösung zu einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Rätsel.Hum. Ich nehme doch an, dass dies hier dir gehört.Hom" Mit diesen Worten griff er in einen Spalt seiner Rindenhaut und holte etwas daraus hervor. Antonia klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf, als sie das Amulett erkannte. Winzig in der Hand des Ents hing es unversehrt an seinem Lederband und glänzte silbern im Sonnenlicht. Aber-woher wusste er das und wie war er in den Besitz des Schmuckstücks gekommen?

"Hom, nur immer langsam! Menschen sind so schrecklich hastig. Eines nach dem anderen!" entgegnete Baumbart, als sie ihre Fragen laut äußerte. "Das Ding habe ich einem Uruk-Hai angenommen, der das Pech hatte, mir über den Weg zu laufen. Hum, ich erkenne einen Stein der Macht, wenn ich ihn sehe auch wenn es sehr lange her ist, dass ich einen zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Nun, hom, außerdem binich in meinem Leben schon einigen Hütern begegnet. Alle haben sie etwas gemeinsam. Hum,Hom und das finde ich auch in dir." Daraufhin neigte er sich nach vorne und reichte Antonia das Amulett. 

Immer noch fassungslos starrte sie das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand an. Auf die Idee, dass sich alles so einfach lösen würde, wäre sie im Traum nicht gekommen.

"Es kann hier nicht bleiben!" warf Aragorn plötzlich ein und sah sie ernst an."Saruman mag im Augenblick besiegt sein, doch die Bedrohung durch den dunklen Herrscher besteht weiterhin." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Legolas. "Ich sage das nicht gerne aber wenn du verhindern willst, dass sich das Schicksal deiner Freundin wiederholt, musst du es aus Mittelerde fortbringen. Und das möglichst schnell."

___________________

Ach ja, der gute alte Baumbart! Ich mag den Kerl mit seinen Hums und Homs. Und hier darf er wieder mal als deus ex machina auftreten. Danke für eure lieben reviews! 


	14. Abschied

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und so weiter Tolkien blabla...

Tja, da geht es doch mal stark auf ein kitschiges Ende zu.....

Hänymän, versuch dich nicht einzuschleimen, ein Autor muss auch Kritik ertragen können. Außerdem ist keine Geschichte gut, in der es nicht um Liebe und Tod geht. Wussten schon die alten Griechen.

XIV Abschied

So war wesentlich eher, als erwartet die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Antonia hatte es immer noch nicht richtig begriffen. Benommen verabschiedete sie sich von den hobbits, von aragorn und Gimli.

Die ganze Bedeutung wurde ihr erst klar als sie Legolas gegnüberstand. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie innerlich in Stücke gerissen. Sollte sie die Liebe, die sie gerade erst gefunden hatte, bereits so schnell wieder verlieren? Der Gedanke war ihr unerträglich und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, lag inseinem Kuss die gleiche Verzweiflung, die sie selbst spürte. Hilflos schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals. Am liebsten wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sie wusste, dass Aragorn recht hatte, doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Weine nicht!" sagte Legolas als er es bemerkte und wischte sie ihr sanft von den Wangen. "Es wird kein Abschied für immer sein."

"Ich würde dir so gerne glauben." Murmelte sie leise. "Aber ich kann mir keine Möglichkeit denken, wie wir uns wiedersehen sollten. Ich muss nach Hause zurück und kann dich nicht mitnehmen, Meine Welt wäre furchtbar für dich."

Er bedachte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick. "Wenn sie so etwas wunderbares wie dich hervorgebracht hat, kann sie so schrecklich nicht sein. Doch es stimmt: Mein Schicksal liegt in Mittelerde. Es gibt wichtige Aufgaben, die hier auf mich warten. Die Bedrohung des Schattens liegt auf uns." Er drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare. Einige Momente lang genoss Antonia still seine Liebkosungen, dann flüsterte sie:

"Aber es ist so ungerecht! Wir hatten nicht mehr als eine einzige Nacht zusammen."

"Antonia, hast du schon mein Versprechen vergessen? Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass es nicht die einzige bleiben wird. Wir werden einen Weg finden. Gib bloß die Hoffnung nicht auf und vergiss mich nicht."

Sie streichelte sein Gesicht und sah ihn dabei ernst an. "Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen, Legolas!? Du bist Schuld daran, dass ich einen meiner festesten Vorsätze gebrochen habe. Wenn du sagst, dass Hoffnung besteht, so will ich daran glauben, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Ich werde zurückkommen. Leb wohl."

"Namárie." Flüsterte der Elb. 

Ein letzter leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der eine Ewigkeit dauerte und gleichzeitig viel zu kurz schien, dann wandte Antonia sich entschlossen ab. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte sie sich auf das silberne Amulett um ihren Hals und das Wunder geschah. Ein heller Lichtstrahl schoß aus dem klaren Stein hervor und bildete ein flammendes Tor vor ihr. Sie atmete tief ein, dann trat sie in die grünen Flammen, verließ Mittelerde und kehrte nach Hause zurück.

_________________________________________

Schluchz, schluchz.... Aber bleibt dran, da ist noch ein Kapitel.


	15. Schnee

Disclaimer. Zum letzten Mal. Herr der Ringe ist nicht meins und wird es auch nie sein. Danke, Master Tolkien!

So und jetzt noch einen Epilog, wie es sich gehört.

XV Schnee

Feine Schneeflocken fielen vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel, segelten langsam herab und überzogen Susannes Grab mit einer dünnen weißen Decke. Die Blumen, die seit der Beerdigung darauf lagen, waren alle schon längst erfroren. Unbeweglich stand Antonia davor, zu sehr in Gedanken um die Kälte zu spüren. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin mehr, als sie sagen konnte und die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Todes erfüllte sie ein ums andere Mal mit hilfloser Wut. Mit steifen Fingern zog sie den schmalen Dolch aus der Manteltasche. Er hatte sie nach Mittelerde und wieder zurück begleitet. Sie legte ihn behutsam zwischen die bunten Kränze. Susanne sollte ihn zurück haben. Sie erinnerte er nur daran, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, ihre Freundin zu rächen. Ob Susanne wohl auch nur im entferntesten geahnt hatte, welche Macht das Amulett in sich trug? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht und jemand anderes als Antonia hätte es auch nicht entdecken können. Sie war jetzt die Hüterin eines Steines der Macht und wusste, dass sie irgendwann nach Mittelerde zurückkehren würde. Nicht morgen, nicht in einem Monat, aber eines Tages. Was Susanne wohl dazu sagen würde?

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Dolch drehte Antonia sich um und ging davon. Hinter ihr fielen die weißen Flocken weiter still zu Boden und bedeckten auch die silberne Klinge.

****

ENDE

So und jetzt noch einmal ein großes DANKE an alle, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben! An alle, die so lieb (oder auch nicht) gereviewt haben. Diese Geschichte ist allen gewidmet, denen sie gefallen hat.

Keine Ahnung, wie viele Tassen Kaffee und sonstige Genussmittel dabei draufgegangen sind. Auf jeden Fall viele Nerven, mehrere Bleistifte und ein paar Nächte, in denen ich eigentlich schlafen sollte um am nächsten Tag in der Orchesterprobe fit zu sein.

Aber, um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Das ganze schreit doch förmlich nach einer Fortsetzung, oder? Werde ich jetzt sehr unter Druck gesetzt, wenn ich verrate, dass ich schon eine ganz gute Idee dafür habe? 

Alas, my love, you do me wrong to cast me off discourtiously

And I have loved you so long

Delighting in your company

Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight

Greensleeves was my heart of gold 

And who but you have greensleeves

So, nachdem ich mir das jetzt alles von der Seele geschrieben habe, kann ich ja beruhigt meine Biopsychoklausur schreiben und meinen Vorsatz für die nächsten 2 1/2 Jahre einhalten. Es sind einige Elemente aus der Realität in der Geschichte enthalten und das ist eines davon: Kein Mann bis zum Ende meines Studiums. Die stören da nur! Ein Zitat meiner Freundin A. kam auch vor und ein entsetzter Ausruf ("Spinnst du?!" das war auf die Männer bezogen) meiner Freundin V., die zur Zeit in Schottland arbeitet.

Machts gut, bis bald und vergesst nicht den Spruch des Tages:

"Der Wolf, den man hört, ist schlimmer als der Ork, den man fürchtet!" (Band 1 S. 361)


End file.
